Promesse
by laux
Summary: Tout commença le jour de l'anniversaire de Belle au château de son maître. Ce jour là,elle se fit une promesse. L'aider, chasser cette douleur qu'elle apercevait dans ses prunelles quoi qu'il en soit .Mais elle était loin de s'être doutée que cela signifiait retrouver un fils perdu dans un autre monde, une malédiction et des aventures bien plus extraordinaires qu'elle n'ai pu lire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde , voici une petite fiction Rumbelle qui m'aie venu en tête en ce début de we, il m'a fallut absolument l'écrire et vous la faire partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire pas comme les autres.**

Six mois. six mois que le Dark one l'avait emporté avec elle. 6Mois qu'elle avait accepté ce deal. Échangeant sa belle vie de Princesse déjà prédéfinie pour ce qui lui semblait l'aventure qu'elle lisait dans ses livres... Un moment d'évasion. Vivre quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux : Vivre avec le Dark One . Passer de Princesse à gouvernante. Astiquer, laver la sombre demeure de l'homme le plus craint de la contrée et bien plus encore.

Belle soupira alors qu'elle dépoussiérait un meuble d'une énième chambre que personne n'occuperait jamais. La pièce était sombre et sa robe bleu de travaille pleine de poussière. Elle c'était trompée . Cette vie en compagnie du Dark One n'était pas l'aventure qu'elle avait cherché. Six mois qu'elle était là et il ne lui avait adressé que peu la parole. Comment trouver l'aventure quand les seuls mots venant de lui étaient ses ordres pour laver sa demeure. Pourtant elle avait vu en lui ... elle avait vu en lui les peu de fois où elle avait pu l'approcher qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière son masque .. derrières ses actions ignobles, sa méchanceté gratuite, ses reproches et toutes autres choses qui le caractérisait si bien.

Aujourd'hui était son 20ème anniversaire. Aujourd'hui elle aurait du se marier avec Gaston. Il lui arrivait de penser qu'il aurait peut être était préférable de rester dans son château, se marier, avoir des enfants, jouer son rôle de princesse comme il le fallait. Pourtant se relevant pour se diriger dans la petite salle de bain que possédait la chambre , elle soupira. Au fond d'elle elle pensait toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose à gagner. Le désir de percer les secrets .. de découvrir son maître était toujours là. Car oui, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière sa carapace. Elle désirait tellement que cette relation morne entre eux change. Qu'il accepte de se livrer à elle. Après tout ils finiraient leurs vie ensemble, ici dans ce château reculé. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à ne pas lui parler ?

S'agenouillant au sol pour laver la baignoire qui était là, elle repensa aux quelques moments où elle avait pu le découvrir et qui lui avait permit de voir qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il laissait paraître.

Belle s'ennuyait ici. Elle était seule. Et son 20 eme anniversaire ne serait en aucun cas joyeux et festif comme elle aurait pu le vivre avec son père. Fermant les yeux elle souhaita que sa routine change, qu'il la laisse le découvrir... rien qu'en lui parlant ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle soupira à nouveau . C'était si beau de rêver.

_Pourquoi soupirer autant Dearie, surgit une voix mesquine derrière elle.

Belle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, comme toujours.

Effectivement, Rumplestiltskin, depuis plusieurs minutes était là à observer sa gouvernante s'affairer à nettoyer la baignoire. Dans l'ombre de la porte il l'avait vu beaucoup plus pensive que d'ordinaire et .. las. Il ne savait trop comment il était arrivé là. Cela lui arrivait quelques fois de se retrouver à la fixer. Sans aucune raison. Souvent, suite à ces moments qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il ne se renfermait que plus sur lui même et la Belle en subissait la mauvaise humeur. Il ne voulait s'avouer que la présence de sa captive ne le laisser pas indifférent. Dans le sens où il avait toujours était seul .. et qu'un peu de compagnie ... lui faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à s'avouer que c'était d'une part pour cela qu'il l'avait enlevé à son père. Ne plus être seul. Il chassa ces pensées en s'avançant vers la belle .

_Si cette salle de bain vous ennui, le reste du château est à nettoyer.

Belle se tourna vers lui.

_Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? répliqua-t-elle ne se laissant pas démonter par la voix de son maître.

Elle se releva et se posta devant lui .

_En quoi cela vous importe-il Dearie ?

Elle était la seule à lui tenir tête, et il en était en quelques sortes toujours surprit. Il n'y était pas habitué. Personne n'agissait ainsi avec lui. C'était d'une part pour cela qu'il la fuyait en quelques sortes et qu'il ne la laisser s'approcher de lui.

Préférant la sûreté de sa solitude.

Belle elle vu ce début de conversation comme l'exécution de son souhait. Elle ne le laisserait pas fuir cette fois et comptait bien rompre la monotonie de ses journées.

Elle lui sourit doucement, ce qui le troubla de nouveau , pourquoi lui sourire ? Sourire au monstre qu'il était.

Prenant son chiffon lui tournant le dot elle le passa doucement sur le lavabo en marbre blanc.

_C'était une simple question. Il est rare que vous veniez me voir.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui , il était aussi impassible que le marbre qu'elle nettoyé et lui sourit à nouveau.

_Vous aviez peut être quelque chose à me demander.

Rumple fronça les sourcils que répondre ... il c'était retrouvé ici sans vraiment le vouloir. Il ne répondit pas. Il aurait du partir. Partir comme il le faisait tout le temps. Interrompre cette conversation qui ne mènerait nulle part. Mais au fond de lui il ne le voulait pas.

_Vous savez , continua Belle toujours dot à lui, aujourd'hui j'aurais du...

_C'est votre anniversaire, coupa la voix du Dark One.

Belle se retourna vivement vers Rumplestiltskin qui était tout aussi surprit qu'elle d'avoir sortit cela.

_J'allais dire que c'était le jour de mon mariage mais vous avez raison. Comment le savez vous?

Rumple reprit contenance.

_Je suis au courant de beaucoup Dearie.

Belle sourit.

_Bien sur je n'en doute point. Après tout vous etes le Dark one craint de tous.

Il savait que c'était son anniversaire et il était là avec elle à parler sûrement plus qu'ils ne le faisaient d'ordinaire.

Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Elle ressortit de la pièce , espérant qu'il la suive et continue de lui parler.

Rumplestiltskin la vit s'éloigner , il sourit aux derniers mots de la belle.

_Oui craint de tous. Expliquez moi un peu alors Dearie pourquoi cela ne semble pas être votre cas ! Je suis sur que ce n'est qu'une façade. Tout le monde me craint , vous ne pouvez faire exception.

Belle s'arrêta, surprise de l'entendre autant. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Cela aurait pu l'énerver qu'on se moque de lui ouvertement mais il ne fut que surprit de la réaction de Belle.

_Allons , cela fait 6 mois que je suis ici et vous ne m'effrayez point vous savez.

Elle sortit dans le couloir.

_Vous êtes certes ignobles dans la plupart de vos actions mais je n'ai pas peur. Vous ne m'avez jamais blessé physiquement. Et pour tout vous dire j'ai plus l'impression de vivre seule ici qu'avec l'homme qui a si mauvaise réputation.

Ne le laissant pas répondre elle enchaîna.

_Ainsi vous êtes au courant que c'est mon jour aujourd'hui. Me laisserez vous donc un peu de liberté ou est ce trop demander de la part du Grand Dark One ?

Rumplestiltskin était un peut choqué des aises qu'elle prenait avec lui.

_Je vous ai déjà donné la bibliothèque , que voulez vous de plus ? risqua-t-il.

Il ne savait ce qui lui prenait et où voulait en venir l'ancienne princesse. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir à chacune de ses réactions toujours à l'opposé de celle dont il était habitué .D'ordinaire on le craignait, il était maître du jeux. Pas là . Pas avec elle. Elle était si différente des autres. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi . Jamais cherché à le découvrir. Voila bien longtemps qu'il aurait du la laisser. C'était son anniversaire, mais pourquoi cela lui importait-il ? Il ne se préoccupait de rien d'ordinaire.

Belle lui sourit à nouveau en entendant qu'il ne disait rien alors qu'elle lui demandait une telle chose, elle était sa prisonnière après tout.

_Je ne sais pas, réfléchie-t-elle, que diriez vous de ...

Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était l'aventure qu'elle avait cherché à avoir en venant ici .. autant tenter puisqu'il venait de lui demander.

_Pourrais-je dîner avec vous ce soir. J'aimerais un peu de compagnie pour le dîner de mes 20 ans.

Rumplestiltskin ouvrit quelque peu la bouche, il ne s'attendait pas à cela , mais plutôt à sortir du château , retourner vois sa famille ou quelque chose dans le genre mais pas un dîner avec lui.

_Qui vous dit que je veuilles manger ce soir ?

Belle haussa les épaules.

_Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous ne ratez plus de repas.

Il fut encore plus surprit. Avait-elle remarqué cela ? Apparemment oui. Elle avait raison ... ses habitudes avaient changé avec elle à ses côtés. Elle ne faisait que le surprendre encore et encore. Il ne se sentait plus intouchable comme c'était d'ordinaire le cas. Il se sentait faiblir. Il n'aimait pas la faiblesse. Elle le déstabilisait. Il aurait du la punir de prendre tant d'aise avec lui. Il aurait du lui faire comprendre que personne ne devait être ainsi avec lui. Mais comme pour les fois où il se prenait à la fixer, détailler ses mouvements lorsqu'elle nettoyait ses pièces, voir son sourire, ses yeux si bleu... quand son corps ne répondait de son esprit , il ne pu résister à la demande de la Belle. Car il était seul . Son corps répondit avant que sa pensée ne puisses réfléchir à des excuses pour éviter ce moment.

_Bien mais cela ne vous dispense pas de vos corvées .

Rumple tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui avait prit ses dernières minutes. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de voir le sourire satisfait de sa prisonnière.

Il passa le reste de la journée à ne plus y penser , enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il ne se doutait pas que ce début de conversation entre eux pourrait avoir des conséquences insoupçonné sur lui.

Belle avait sourit toute la journée. Finalement son souhait avait été exaucé et ce soir , elle mangerait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps avec de la compagnie. Son maître certes, mais elle voyait là une occasion de briser un peu la glace entre eux. Peut être que c'était là un début.. un commencement. Peut être serait-il plus ouvert à elle les jours suivant. Peut être la laisserait-il lui parler plus souvent.

Belle secoua la tête , elle ne devait se faire trop d'illusion . Il restait Rumplestiltskin. Mais elle devait profiter de cette soirée.

Après avoir fait tout son travail de la journée , elle partit changer de robe. La même malheureusement mais propre. Peu après son arrivé, son placard avait été remplit de cet accoutrement de ménagère et sa robe de princesse avait disparue. Emportant avec le souvenir de ses anciens bien de richesse.

Elle fini de s'apprêter correctement bien qu'elle se doutait que le Dark One n'y ferait guerre attention . Elle ignorait qu'elle puisse le troubler ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais elle voulait être présentable. Il la laissait s'asseoir à sa table.

Le repas qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt embaumer le couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle.

Poussant la porte elle s'apprêtait à voir le mage noir à son rouet ou dans son fauteuil mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Son cœur se serra. Et s'il avait décidé de ne pas venir? Elle s'en sentit triste. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée ... même plus encore.

Elle avança tout de même dans la pièce se dirigeant vers la fenêtre scrutant la nuit noir de cette fin novembre.

Rumplestiltskin était toujours accoudé sur son établit réfléchissant. Il était l'heure du dîner. Il devait descendre pour le prendre avec Belle comme il lui avait affirmé. Cependant, une sorte de doute l'avait prit en cette fin d'après midi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Après mure réflexion , il avait abandonné l'idée de s'y rendre et de prendre le repas sans un mots. Non, il tirerait profit de ce moment. Il c'était toujours demandé comment elle ne pouvait être effrayé par lui. C'était là l'occasion de la découvrir un peu. Savoir qui se cachait sous le bout de femme qu'il avait choisit comme gouvernante. Et bien sur, une part de lui ... qu'il n'acceptait pas et bien même ne se l'avouait pas , désirait la voir une soirée entière. Une part voulait la connaître sur le bout des doigts. Connaître le bleu azure de ses yeux ,réentendre son rire cristallin qui avait résonné une ou deux fois dans le château et bien plus encore. Il chassa à nouveau ses pensées là de son esprit. Ce n'était pas lui ... le Dark On ne s'intéressait pas ainsi aux femmes ... et surtout pas à sa gouvernante !

Sortant enfin de son laboratoire, il passa dans sa chambre se changer. Nouvelle paire de pantalon en cuir, un chemisier de couleur or dévoilant la peau écailleuse et verdâtre de son cou. Il pensa ainsi lui montrer une fois de plus le monstre qu'il était et qu'elle devait en être effrayé. On ne voulait pas faire ami ami avec un monstre tout de même ! Une fois encore son esprit essayait de la repousser. Enfilant un veston de cuir marron par dessus , il partit en direction de la grande salle.

Ouvrant les portes d'un cou de poignet, il vit la belle près de la fenêtre. Rêvait-elle de liberté en dehors de son château ? C'était légitime , pourtant lorsqu'elle l'entendit et se tourna vers lui , c'est un sourire qui s'offrit à lui.

_Vous voila, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié Rumplestiltskin.

Elle avait prononcé son nom en entier, sans trembler ... et même avec douceur.

_Je viens seulement d'avoir un petit creux , répliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et lança :

_Bien c'est une bonne chose puisqu'il est l'heure du dîner .

Elle partit prendre place sur la table. Pour changer et mieux profiter, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment quel type de soirée cela serait, elle les avait installé l'un en face de l'autre . Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas l'avoir placé en bout de table comme à l'ordinaire.

Il ne dit rien à cela et prit place en face d'elle ... à moins d'un mètre. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proche pour un tel moment. Le Dark One était quelques peu nerveux ne sachant ce qui allait se passer. Peut être en fin de compte que le dîner muet serait tout aussi bien. Relevant à nouveau les yeux , il la vit lui sourire à nouveau. Mais qu'avait elle à toujours lui sourire ainsi ? Ne la rebutait-il pas ? Qui pouvait sourire à la vision qu'il offrait. Ne voyait-elle pas la couleur , l'aspect hideux de son corps pourtant dévoilé ? Ses yeux inhumain que lui pourtant apercevait dans l'argenterie de la coupe face à lui ?

Apparemment non car Belle avait pourtant bien vu que son maître c'était lui aussi apprêté pour la soirée. Cela lui avait fait plaisir. Il avait fait attention à lui . Elle n'avait jamais cillé ni détourné le regard face à l'aspect physique de son maître. Elle avait lu des livres à son sujet et savait que la magie du Dark One provenait d'une malédiction . Et que chaque malédiction avait ses répercutions. L'aspect de son maître n'était pas vraiment l'homme qu'il était. C'était une chose qu'elle voulait découvrir et qui la confortait dans l'idée que tout ce qu'il laisser transparaître n'était qu'un masque. Et puis, il lui en fallait plus pour que seul cela la face fuir !

_Bien commençons alors, Civet de Sanglier aux champignons.

Belle découvrit la cloche recouvrant le plat et servis son maître avant de se servir.

Elle le vit hocher la tête comme à son habitude.

Elle douta sur le moment .. et s'il ne décrochait pas un mot du repas ? Cela reviendrait à avoir dîner seule une fois de plus !

Elle devait trouver un sujet de conversation qui l'intéresserait. Mais quoi ?

_Alors qu'avez-vous fait de beau cet après midi ? Je ne vous ai point aperçu une seule fois.

Elle vit le Dark One relever doucement la tête de son assiette.

Elle se sentit bête sur le moment d'avoir posé cette question.

_Parce que vous me cherchez d'ordinaire ?

La belle s'empourpra et baissa la tête sur son assiette.

_Non non ... je voulais juste ... je ...

Le Dark One sourit malicieusement et satisfait de l'avoir ainsi troublé.

_Je réfléchissais sur quelques sors, finit-il par dire.

Elle n'aimait pas la magie. C'était un bon sujet pour cerner les limites de la Belle qui semblait absolument vouloir discuter avec lui .

_Oh ... et des sors pour faire quoi ?

_Oh toute sortes de choses Dearie !

Il mit en place un sourire maléfique sur son visage pour l'effrayer. Pour une fois il vit une expression normal apparaître sur Belle. Il la vit déglutir et reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Belle soupira intérieurement, quel bonheur trouvait-il à faire ça ? Encore fallait-il que le bonheur face partit de lui .. et de ce qu'elle savait il n'y avait rien de tel en lui. Du moins en surface.

_Je ne vois pas ce que cela vous apportes de créer ces choses pour faire du mal , fit-elle relevant la tête plongeant droit les yeux du Dark One.

Il tressaillit à l'intensité des prunelles azur qui le fixait.

_Pleins de satisfaction, susurra-t-il. J'en ai besoins.

_Je suis persuadée que vous pourriez vivre sans , fit-elle ne le lâchant pas.

_Vous ne connaissez rien de moi et ce qui me satisfait ou non, siffla-t-il lors de cette affrontement.

Belle hocha la tête.

_Cela est vrai. Vous pourriez me montrer.

Le relâchant du regard elle reprit sa fourchette et continua son plat.

_Il n'en ai point question. Je n'ai rien à vous révéler.

Le Dark One reprit ses esprits après cet affrontement. Mais qu'avait-elle à vouloir qu'il lui parle .

_Vous savez , reprit-elle calmement, je vais vivre toute ma vie avec vous. Je ne sortirais d'ici , vous pouvez donc me parler.

Il était vrai qu'elle ne partirait pas .C'était le Deal et tout les Deals étaient tenu.

_Je ne suis pas loquaces en général Dearie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais cet effort pour vous !

_C'était une simple proposition. Je vous aurez écouter. Je pourrais vous aider.

_M'aider à ? fit-il la pointant avec sa fourchette.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Ce que vous désirez.

Le Dark One fut à nouveau surprit. Elle voulait l'aider ? Cette femme n'était définitivement pas comme toute les autres .

Il lui fit une sortes de sourire tordu , à mi chemin entre un sincère. Chose qu'il avait perdu.

Puisqu'elle n'était pas ordinaire, peut être pouvait-il fait un effort. D'autant plus qu'une part de lui se délectait de la voir en face de lui , sa magnifique voix emplissant le silence de la grande salle. Quelques minutes de silences firent apparition malheureusement. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire.

_Merci , c'était délicieux , fit-il posant ses couverts.

Belle releva la tête avait-elle bien entendu ? Il l'avait bien remercié ? Même lui en était surprit.

_De rien, ce n'est pas grand chose de plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle débarrassa leurs assiettes pour leur servir le fromage.

_Je dois dire que depuis que je vous ait, les repas son plus plaisant, avoua-t-il .

Cela ne la fit que sourire.

_Vous ne mangiez pas avant mon arrivé ? voulu-t-elle savoir .

Elle avait remarqué au début que les repas de son maître étaient assez aléatoire. Se présentant ici quand bon lui semblait.

_J'avais des choses plus importantes et urgence que me nourrir Dearie.

_Et cela ne l'est plus ? demanda-t-elle.

Rumple réfléchie. Si retrouver son fils était encore et toujours la chose la plus importante.

_Si .. cela le sera toujours, murmura-t-il ses yeux partant dans le vide.

Belle vit le trouble de son maître, une fois encore le masque disparaissait et elle voyait que quelque chose d'intense et douloureux emplissait Rumplestiltskin. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu son fils. Mais elle ne savait pas si cette douleurs s'y rapportait directement.

_Mais vous cuisinez bien, finit-il se reprenant. Il semblerait que mon estomac se soit réveiller de son hibernation pour me sustenter.

Il croisa les mains devant lui , la fixant le servir.

_Je suis heureuse que ma cuisine vous plaise. On ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé y toucher chez moi.

_Vous cuisinez pourtant très bien.

_Et j'aime cela , fit-elle le regardant à nouveau, souriante.

Rumple réfléchi, elle semblait vraiment heureuse de cela ... Mais comment être heureuse ici avec lui ?

_Heureuse ? Connaissez vous la définition Dearie ? Vous êtes captives d'un monstre , rappela-t-il .

Belle secoua la tête.

_Vous m'avez sauvé d'une vie morne que je n'ai pas choisi. Je n'avais rien le droit de faire chez moi. Vous savez, cuisiner par exemple. Vous m'avez aussi sauvé d'un mariage non désiré.

Rumple secoua lui aussi la tête se penchant sur la table.

_Comment si peu, peut vous contenter Dearie ... je vous ai enlevé à votre famille , murmura-t-il plongeant dans le regard de la Belle , désireux de connaître ce qui l'avait poussé dans la gueule du loup.

_Famille qui n'a jamais manifesté quelques efforts pour venir me secourir. Famille qui n'a rien tenté, qui m'a laissé partir pour gagner ... une guerre.

La discussion avait prit une tournure intense. Rumple se ré-adossa contre son siège les mains croisées. Elle avait tord Gaston était venu en quelques sortes ...

_Certes... mais cela ne peut vous rendre heureuse... même quand je suis venu vous prendre. Vous n'avait pas cillé, vous avez accepté sans réfléchir...

_J'avais réfléchi, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie Rumplestiltskin ! J'ai vu en votre proposition un échappatoire. Un moyen de vivre les aventures dont je rêvais, en vrai .. en dehors d'un simple livre.

Rumple l'écoutait avec attention. Elle était fascinante.. et intelligente. Comme personne d'autre qu'il avait connu. Vivre une aventure en partant vivre avec le Dark One..

Il secoua la tête..

_De l'aventure en vous donnant au monstre ?

Belle lui sourit.

_J'avoue être déçu. Ma vie est loin d'être celle que j'espérais ici.

_Déçu ?

Rumple fronça les sourcils.

_J'ai le regret de vous dire que tout est morne ici... je m'attendais à plus de palpitations en étant ici ... Mais l'ennui régit le plus grand de mes journées.

Rumple était bouche bé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un petit "o" . Quelle femme aurait pu désirer cela ?

_Mais je ne regrette pas. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Non non il ne comprenait pas . Elle avouait s'ennuyer et ne pas avoir voulu de cela mais qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

_Car le moindre moments comme celui que nous vivons ce soir est ce que je recherchais en venant ici.

_Dîner avec le monstre ? questionna Rumple.

Belle secoua la tête fermant les paupières.

_Oh non Rumplestiltskin. Découvrir l'homme que vous êtes réellement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

_Vous vous dites pas très loquaces. Pourtant cette soirée est agréable vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous sommes bien à discuter ici ! Calme.. paisible . J'en apprends plus sur vous .. vous en apprenez sur moi . Quel mal à cela ?

Rumple passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oui quel mal ? Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie il était vrai.

_En quoi est-ce important de découvrir qui je suis. Je suis moi .. le Dark One , ma réputation dit tout ce qu'il faut savoir Dearie, murmura-t-il .

Belle lui sourit à nouveau. Il avait faut. Mais elle vit aussi qu'il semblait persuadé être un monstre que personne ne pouvait apprécier.

_Si vous le dites.

Mais son sourire laissait paraître qu'elle n'était point d'accord.

Elle se leva doucement et vint se positionner à ses côtés . L'ambiance était sereine.

_Voudriez vous m'accorder une danse.

Rumple était si troublé par ce qu'il se passait qu'il ne la vit pas tout de suite à ses côtés. Ce n'est que quand une main douce et chaude se posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle lui demandait de danser qu'il la remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi voudrais-je danser Dearie ?

_C'est mon Anniversaire , murmura tendrement la belle.

_Je vous ai déjà accordé de dîner avec moi.

_Cela vous à beaucoup déranger? enchaîna-t-elle désireuse d'obtenir le dernier mot même si elle avait peur d'aller trop loin et que tout ce qu'elle avait instauré entre eux dans la soirée soit réduit à néant par un excès de sa part.

_Je dois avouer que cela était ... agréable, murmura le Dark One captivé par les yeux de Belle.

Il ne semblait plus répondre de sa volonté .Il était piégé.. mais d'une merveilleuse façon.

Il eu pour réponse une éclatant sourire de la part de Belle.

_Dansez avec moi, répéta-t-elle.

_Pourquoi voudriez-vous danser avec moi ? questionna-t-il .

_C'est mon Anniversaire, je désire une danse. Tout le monde désire danser ce jour là. Une seule Rumplestiltskin.

Il fronça les sourcils. Désirait-elle tant cela pour le faire avec le monstre le plus ignoble.

Elle vit le trouble dans les prunelles de son maître.

_Vous ne me dégouttez pas Rumplestiltskin.

Comme pour prouver ses mots elle posa sa douce main sur la peau écailleuse du Dark One . Sa joue était chaude ... humaine malgré son apparence.

Il tressaillit à son touché .Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Poser la main sur lui ? Et ne serait ce oser le faire ? Et bien plus : la laisser là !

Le cœur de Belle battait chamade. Était-elle allé trop loin?

Le temps semblait comme stoppé depuis quelques minutes.

La main de Belle toujours sur la joue du Dark one ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Rumple lui était figé, les yeux dans ceux de Belle. Le moment était unique, impensable.. imprévisible.

Il déglutit , il était le monstre .. la bête .. elle ne pouvait ...

_Comment.. murmura-t-il alors que muettement sa main se leva et il fit glisser un doigt sur le dot de celle de Belle.

Belle tressaillit aussi au touché de son maître. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un geste envers elle.

Les deux semblaient hypnotiser par l'autre.

Il n'y avait plus rien sauf eux.

_Vous ne me rebutez pas ,murmura-t-elle, dansez avec moi.

Doucement elle fit glisser, telle une caresse, sa main le long de la joue du Dark One s'en détachant alors qu'elle amorçait un pas pour rejoindre le salon.

Elle espérait qu'il la suivrait.

Il suivit le mouvement, mué. Que faire ? Ou plutôt qu'était il en train de faire ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était passé le Dark One froid et maléfique ?

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre devant la grande cheminé.

Belle amorça un pas se rapprochant près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule, attendant qu'il lui prenne l'autre.

Ce qu'il fit , la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Le moment était intemporel. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient doucement.

Qui aurait pu prévoir ce matin ce qui ce passait maintenant ? Cela était arrivé d'un coup . Aucun des deux ne s'y était attendu. Pas même Belle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait cela. Danser avec son maître... l'homme craint. L'homme finalement loin d'être si terrible. C'était mieux que toutes les aventures qu'elle avait lu.

_Peut être, murmura-t-elle incapable de parler à voix haute et de casser l'ambiance du moment, peut être qu'un peu de musique nous aiderait.

Il hocha doucement la tête et un doux air se leva alors qu'il amorça un premier pas de danse.

Belle lui sourit. Il tressaillit. Il devait se l'avouer, il n'était pas insensible à sa gouvernante. Comment ne pas l'être elle était la Belle !

La distance entre eux était respectable mais .. au fur et mesure de la danse , et sans aucune prémonition elle devint moindre.

Belle sentit le souffle de son maître sur son visage alors que leur valse battait son plein.

_J'ignorais que vous saviez si bien danser, murmura-telle désireuse d'en savoir plus sur lui.

_Cela fait si longtemps.. murmura-t-il à son tour.

_Vous n'avez rien perdu alors. Et c'était donc une bonne idée d'insister pour m'accompagner.

_Je suppose, murmura-t-il.

Il était troublé et la regardait. Elle était magnifique. Il dansait avec elle. Il ne se l'aurait jamais accordé. Et pourtant cela se déroulait et il ne le regrettait pas.

Il se sentit l'envie de lui faire plaisir. Lui, faire plaisir, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Une aura dorée les enveloppa alors qu'il faisait apparaître sur Belle son ancienne robe de Princesse, la rendant encore plus belle.

_Cela vous appartient , murmura-t-il . Elle vous va mieux sur vous que dans un placard.

Il se prit à lui sourire doucement, maladroitement.

_Joyeux anniversaire Belle.

Belle fut surprise et comblée .

Il n'était pas le monstre qu'il prétendait. Oh non ! Elle venait plus que d'en avoir la preuve.

_Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait à croire ce qui ce passait. C'était irréel. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

La danse prit fin . Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer. Puis le Dark One se détacha de sa prisonnière et, lui souriant doucement, toujours troublé au plus haut point mais ne regrettant point d'être venue dîner, il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Belle resta quelques secondes bercée par la chaleur du feu de cheminée repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle venait de passer la meilleure soirée dans le château depuis qu'elle était là et le meilleur anniversaire qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

Se dirigeant pensivement vers la table elle la débarrassa. Ils n'avaient touché au gâteau qu'elle avait préparé. Cela n'avait aucune importance elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait. Elle le laissa sur la table pour le lendemain et monta se coucher.

Au détour d'un couloir elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir était troublé : Rumplestiltskin était assit sur la rambarde d'un balcon , semblant pensif, fixant les étoiles. Laissant l'aire frais de cette nuit de Novembre s'engouffrer dans le château. Il n'avait jamais fait cela ne l'avait jamais vu rêvasser ainsi. Belle sourit et rejoint son quartier.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit pensive elle aussi. Elle avait vu le masque du Dark One tomber. Elle avait entraperçut l'homme qui s'y caché. Quelqu'un de bon elle en était sur. Mais quelqu'un de brisé, ayant vu une partie de sa douleur. Quelqu'un qui ne s'aimait plus, qui n'avait plus confiance.

Elle se fit alors une promesse ce soir de ses 20 ans avant de s'endormir. Elle se promit qu'elle aiderait Rumplestiltskin . Qu'elle l'aiderait à combattre cette douleur quelle qu'elle soit . Qu'elle l'aiderait à se retrouver. Elle se promit de se battre pour cet homme . Elle se battrait pour avoir de nouveaux moments comme celui là avec lui . Elle ne le laisserait plus seul à se renfermer.

Elle s'endormit ainsi sur son lit, vêtu du cadeau de son maître. Elle ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment pour lui. Et c'est pour cela que ses promesses qu'elle venait de ce faire, elle les tiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le précédent chapitre … je poste tout de même le deuxième sans savoir si l'histoire vous plaie ..

Bonne lecture tout de même :)

**Chapitre 2 : Approches.**

La vie fut plus paisible après cette soirée. L'ambiance dans le Dark Castle moins froide. Belle percevait de plus en plus son maître la regarder. Elle l'avait vu se cacher au détour d'un couloir , l'observer quand elle cuisinait ou chantonnait alors qu'elle cherchait un nouveau roman à lire perchée sur la grand échelle de la bibliothèque. Elle aimait chantonner et il aimait l'entendre.

Suite à cette soirée, il avait décidé de se laisser un peu aller et d'être moins froid avec elle. Tout en gardant une certaine distance naturellement. Pourtant le soir, après l'anniversaire de Belle, une vieille habitude avait voulu le prendre. Rompre tout lien faire comme si la soirée n'avait été qu'illusion. Mais quand au détour du couloir le lendemain matin il avait vu le sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé et son petit : "Bonjour" , il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'ignorer.

Il lui avait donc répondu poliment et était sortit pour ses affaires.

Ainsi , les jours avaient continué, tranquillement , sans pour autant être si proche qu'ils l'avaient été l'autre jour . Mais cela était normal, ça ne se ferait pas en deux jours. Belle savait qu'il fallait leur laisser du temps, que cela se ferait naturellement comme la veille.

Le gâteau avait été mangé. Il avait été prit pour le goûter. Ensemble . Mais Belle n'osa plus mettre la table pour deux pour les repas. Elle ne voulait abuser de la bonté de son maître bien que l'envie de s'asseoir à nouveau avec lui était forte. Mais elle ne le referait que sous sa permission. Elle n'oubliait pas son rang ici.

Rumple lui avait été surprit, il aurait juré qu'elle aurait prit cet aise envers lui, mais il apprit donc qu'elle était tout de même respectueuse. Il en fut déçut. Au fond de lui il aurait aimé avoir la présence de sa gouvernant auprès de comble pour lui. Mais il n'osa lui demander directement. Il ne voulait montrer cette part de lui. Cela lui semblait faible.

Puis au fil des semaines, il commença tout doucement à se laisser aller avec elle. Elle était dans la bibliothèque pendant son temps libre. Affalée sur le sofa, un livre devant elle qu'elle dévorait des yeux.

Il la regardait dans l'ombre à nouveau . Elle semblait apprécier le roman. Il la regarda de longues minutes. Ses mimiques étaient indescriptible , il voulait s'approcher, s'asseoir à ses côtés et ... et il ne savait pas mais il voulait y être. Mais il resta encore dans l'ombre. Soudain la Belle eu un sourire perçant sur son visage.

_Je le savais, marmonna-t-elle, l'amour est plus fort que tout.

Elle eu une sorte de petit rire.

_Comment aurais-je pu me marier à toi Gaston. Tu n'es en rien ce en quoi correspond l'amour.

Posant son livre sur son ventre elle rêvassa quelques peu.

Il s'avança prudemment vers elle.

_Et à quoi cela correspond-il Dearie, demanda Rumple doucement.

Belle rouvrit les yeux détaillant son maître face à elle .

Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté semblant réellement attendre sa réponse. Pour une fois il n'y eu aucune moquerie dans sa voix.

Elle se redressa face à lui .

_Tiens vous êtes là.

Elle lui sourit.

_Pour moi l'amour...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda attentivement.

_L'amour est un mystère à découvrir.

Elle regarda son maître.

_Ce n'est en rien ce qui m'attendait chez moi.

_Vous avez vu ça dans vos livres Dearie, comment pouvez vous savoir que vous trouverez une telle chose dans ce bas monde.

Belle secoua la tête, rigolant doucement.

_Il suffit d'y croire Rumplestiltskin. Tout est une question de fois. J'ai choisi de croire que le véritable amour existe. Que je dois le découvrir et non qu'on me l'apporte sur un plateau dorée. Il arrivera quand cela sera le moment.

Rumple l'écouta attentivement, elle avait une telle vision du monde et se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus sur elle.

Doucement il était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé et ils avaient parlé durant des heures sur les livres. Car oui Rumplestiltskin aimait la littérature malgré tout. Il passa un très bon moment en compagnie de Belle. Il en avait même délaissé un sort pour un de ses deals en haut dans son laboratoire.

Elle , fut comblé par le pas que son maître avait fait envers elle. La conversation avait été passionnante. Il était passionnant. Elle le découvrait. Elle adorait ça. Le soir, elle osa se mettre à table avec lui . Elle eu pour toute réponse à nouveau un de ses sourire hésitant. Bien que le repas fut calme, sans vraiment de paroles échangées, elle en fut comblée et c'était à nouveau endormi le soir pensant à son maître qui n'était pas celui qu'il laissait paraître .

Mais hélas, cette joie dans le château, cette douceur de vivre fut vite écourté. Belle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte avait prit un peu trop d'aise envers son maître. Malgré leurs bon moments il restait le Dark One.

Sans s'en rendre compte,un jour, alors qu'ils parlaient, elle l'avait appelé par son diminutif. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, ne savait pas d'où cela lui était sortis. Mais le sang de Rumple ne fit qu'un tour. Il c'était figé en plein dans leur conversation.

_Comment m'avez vous appelez, avait-il sifflé.

Elle venait de comprendre son erreur. Cela ne lui sembla pas dramatique pourtant.

_Rumple. Veuillez m'excuser je ne sais ce qu'il m'a prit.

Rumple était devenu froid malgré lui. Une éternité qu'on ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Seul les êtres proches l'avaient fait. Mais il n'était proche de sa gouvernante, et personne en cette époque ne pouvait être proche de lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas et fut mué comme une carpe le reste du repas. Les jours suivant aussi. Il voulu s'éloigner d'elle. Qu'allait-il se passer si sa gouvernante commençait à le traiter si familièrement ? Puis ce nom ... cela faisait si longtemps... il lui rappelait une autre époque.. pas quand il était craint ... il ne pouvait laisser ça se reproduire. Être proche de quelqu'un signifiait être faible. Rumplestiltskin en entier faisait trembler. Il se morigéna. Que lui avait-il prit de la laisser se rapprocher de lui ? Que signifiait ses moments ensembles ? Il ne perdrait que son pouvoir . Ce n'étais pas lui !

Belle comprit son erreur et préféra ne plus se mettre à la même table que lui pour le dîner. Elle ne le vit d'ailleurs pas les 3 jours qui suivirent.

Elle en fut peinée car elle commençait à vraiment percevoir qui il était. Mais il restait le Dark One, elle avait eu tord de penser que quelques semaines de cohabitation paisible pouvait faire disparaître son mauvais caractère et la distance qu'il gardait entre eux.

Elle ne vint plus essayer de lui faire la conversation. Et lui était dans un dilemme. La résolution qu'il avait prit ne lui convenait pas. Car malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle lui manquait. Le château était à nouveau vide et froid. Les repas sans importances et ... et il ne se sentait pas bien. Le Dark One ne se sentait pas bien. Une première mais il n'aurait fait quelque chose pour changer cela. Il ne serait jamais aller la voir et lui lancer : "j'ai réfléchie Dearie , vous pouvez m'appeler Rumple ". Il secoua la tête et s'installa à son rouet.

Belle aussi se sentait triste. Tout ce qu'elle avait instauré avec Rumplestiltskin lui manquait .Elle décida alors un jour de prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter de lui reparler après tout elle c'était promis quelque chose et ce n'étaitt pas ainsi qu'elle pourrait tenir sa promesse.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, pour éclaircir la pièce qu'elle trouvait bien trop sombre à son goût, elle vit son maître sur son rouet. Cet instrument l'avait toujours intrigué car il semblait le chérir énormément. Prenant la grande échelle elle la déposa le long du mur et commença à tirer sur les rideaux.

Rumple n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement vers elle. Elle soupira et engagea la conversation.

_Pourquoi filez vous autant?

Rumple fut surprit qu'elle lui parle mais ne bougea pas.

_Pardon , murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle reprit, il ne pouvait l'ignorer éternellement.

_Vous avez filez plus d'or que vous ne pourrez en dépenser.

Rumple fini par lui répondre sans se détourner de son rouet.

_J'aime voir la roue tourner.

Il fit une pose.

_Cela m'aide à oublier , avoua-t-il .

Belle fronça les sourcils. Elle venait à nouveau d'entendre la tristesse dans la voix de son maître. Que pouvait-il vouloir chasser de son esprit ? Il y avait tant de possibilité , elle voulait savoir . Elle voulait découvrir se qui ce cachait derrière lui.

_Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Mais Rumple ne voulait pas en parler. Pas sur qu'un jour il puisse en parler à quelqu'un . Et pourquoi en parler ? C'était ses oignons ! Le masque du Dark One bien remit en place il se tourna vers elle.

_Ça a du marcher, lança sa voix aiguë avant de partir dans une rire.

Belle lui sourit doucement. C'était une réponse digne de lui , il n'allait pas lui dire tout ses secrets. Secouant la tête elle se remit au travail.

Il fut intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait et se leva donc pour lui demander.

_J'essaie d'ouvrir ces rideaux pour faire entrer un peu de lumière.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

_Bon sang qu'y avait vous fait ? Vous les avaient cousu ensemble ?

_Oui, répondit honnêtement le Dark One.

_Pourquoi faire une telle...

Belle tira de toute ses forces son poids la faisant basculer dans le vide.

Elle ne parvint à finir sa phrase que déjà elle chutait dans le vide.

Elle se prépara mentalement au choc qui lui était destiné ... mais qui ne vint jamais.

Elle se retrouva dans les bras de Rumplestiltskin. Il venait de la sauver. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant . Il ne semblait pas tout de suite avoir comprit qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

_Merci , remercia Belle.

Ce n'est que là qu'il en prit conscience, il la regarda puis le sol et la relâcha aussitôt, la confusion parcourant son la fit sourire doucement.

_Merci , répéta-t-elle.

Rumple leva une main.

_Il n'y a pas de soucis.

Déglutissant il repartit en direction opposé.

_Hum .. je .. je vais les replacer, marmonna Belle voyant le tas de rideau qu'elle avait emporté dans sa chute.

Rumple se tourna vers elle.

_Ce n'est pas la peine... je ..

Il regarda la fenêtre.

_Je m'habituerais.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce et Belle sourit.

Il venait de la sauver et la conversation avait été quelques peu restauré.

Enfin de compte ,elle sut que tout n'était pas fini.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle ramenait un livre dans la biothèque elle surprit son maître au fond de la pièce.

Il était pensif une bougie et un châle devant lui. Même plus que pensif. Bien que de dot elle le vit à l'affaissement de ses épaules. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'inquiéta pour lui.

_Pardons, pardons j'ignorais que vous étiez là.

_Allez vous en ,siffla Rumple qui quelques secondes auparavant se recueillait sur les souvenirs de son fils.

Belle s'approcha doucement.

_Allez vous en ,répéta-t-il durement.

Alors qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés , il détourna le regard et éteignit la bougie de ses doigts. Belle vie la douleurs de Rumple. Elle ne partirait pas elle devait l'aider. Elle le vit empressement ranger la vielle bougie en dessous du meuble comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit.

Elle posa doucement la main sur ce qui lui semblait être un châle. Elle se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

_Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle. C'est en souvenir de lui n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Rumple s'affaissa mais il ne le cacha pas. Son regard se porta sur la couverture de son fils. Elle avait eu juste.

_Quel age aurait il eu ?

Belle pensait que son fils était mort puisqu'il lui avait dit en avoir eu un il y a bien longtemps lorsqu'elle avait déniché des vêtements d'enfants dans une salle. Mais elle se trompait.

Rumple secoua la tête.

_Il n'est pas mort. Juste perdu ! Siffla-t-il avec force.

_Perdu ? répéta-t-elle ne comprenant pas.

Elle vit la tristesse dans le visage de ce père alors qu'il caressait la couverture comme une chose des plus importante pour lui.

_Aujourd'hui est son anniversaire , murmura-t-il, je devrait-être avec lui. A le fêter.

Elle vit en son maître bien plus de douleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais perçut. Elle le laissa parler alors qu'il se livrait à elle.

_Nous avons eu une chance d'etre heureux ensemble ... mais je ne l'ai pas prise. J'avais peur.

Regrets , culpabilité, faiblesse tout ça se mélangea dans les yeux du Dark One qui ne semblait plus aussi intouchable à ce moment là.

Il lui avouait là sûrement une des choses les plus intimes qui le constitué . Elle devait être là pour lui.

_Peut être n'est il pas trop tard , le réconforta-t-elle.

_Je l'espère, murmura-t-il serrant la couverture de ses doigts.

_Mais ma fin ne sera pas heureuse, fit-il d'un ton morne quittant la pièce la laissant seule ici.

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur de la Belle. Elle était persuadé qu'il en avait le droit . Il avait le droit au bonheur lui aussi malgré les actions horribles qu'il avait fait.

Belle réfléchie toute la nuit à comment l'aider. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne trouva point. Elle n'était pas au courant de beaucoup pour pouvoir entreprendre quoi que ce soit .

Le lendemain elle c'était assise dans la grande pièce fixant le jardin . La neige était tombé dans la nuit .Un doux manteau recouvrait le sol. Cela rendait la cours plus accueillante. Elle aurait aimé s'y rendre.

Son maître n'avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis leur interaction la veille. Elle le savait triste. Et elle pensait avoir une idée sur tout ses agissements. Mais elle n'en était certaine, elle devait vérifier ses pensées avant de pouvoir l'aider.

C'est en pensant à lui qu'il apparut dans la pièce venant s'installer à son Rouet.

_Bonjour , murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

_Pourrais-je aller me promener dans le jardin il a neiger, l'informa-t-elle .

_Faite ce que bon lui semble , marmonna-t-il toujours touché par la veille.

Il lui fallait en général plusieurs jours pour se remettre de cette journée où il s'autorisait à penser à son fils ainsi.

Belle sourit tristement et vint derrière lui. Elle lui pressa l'épaule le soutenant.

_Venez vous promener avec moi. Ça vous changera les idées.

_Je n'ai pas envie de changer quoi que ce soit , marmonna-t-il sans émotions commençant à faire bouger sa roue.

_Si, il faut changer votre routine . La neige est fraîche, cela serra un bon moment. Accompagnez moi.

_Vous n'êtes pas assez grande pour le faire seule ? riposta-t-il .

Elle soupira et secoua la tête le relâchant.

_Bien.

Il la vit partir . La chaleur de sa main sur lui se dissipa et il lui sembla avoir froid tout à coup. Elle avait voulu lui changer les idées mais une fois de plus il se renfermait. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours ainsi ?

Il la revit descendre les escaliers habillé chaudement, la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Il baissa les siens sur sa roue alors qu'elle sorti.

A peine eu-t-elle fait quelques mètres dans la neige que la porte grinça s'ouvrant sur son maître , elle lui sourit doucement et continua sa route.

_Voyez vous comme il fait beau ? Et cette neige rend le paysage si magnifique .

Tournant sur elle même elle se laissa tomber à la renverse , la neige l'amortissant. Elle soupira d'aise.

_Venez Rumplestiltskin. C'est très agréable !

Rumple lui était toujours sous l'ombre du perron l'observant. Elle semblait heureuse de si peu ! Et comment qualifier le Dark Castle de jolie paysage ? Il se demandait des fois si tout était en ordre dans l'esprit de cette jeune femme .

Cependant , encore une fois, son corps bougea suivant les désirs de Belle. Il arriva près d'elle et s'assit du bout des fesses sur un banc non loin d'elle.

_Je ne doute pas que la chaleur de la neige soit quelque chose d'agréable.

Se redressant elle secoua la tête.

_Allons ne soyez pas tout le temps si pessimiste !

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi me réjouir de cette masse blanchâtre et glacée.

Belle ria et il fronça les sourcils.

_Allons , profitez un peu de ce que la vie vous offres.

_Je n'en voit pas l'utilité, marmonna-t-il son regards tombant au sol .

_Oh ! marmonna Belle comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. C'était le moment de voir si elle avait raison dans ses déductions.

Elle se releva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lui regardait toujours le sol . Pourquoi profiter de quoique ce soit alors qu'il devait s'occuper des recherches de son fils . Seul cela importait. Son fils était perdu et seul . Il n'avait le droit de profiter de la vie. Il devait le retrouver quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie en l'abandonnant. Il le regrettait plus que tout.

_Tout le monde doit profiter de la vie , même vous, le coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées

Rumple secoua la tête doucement, ne la relevant pas. Belle lui serra à nouveau l'épaule souriant tristement.

_Tout ce que vous faites , murmura-t-elle , c'est pour retrouver votre fils ?

Il releva doucement la tête vers elle , confus. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant .. il ne l'avait jamais révélé à qui conque …

_Comment... ? murmura-t-il plongeant dans les yeux si doux de Belle se penchant vers elle secouant la tête encore confus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! _

_Je continue donc à poster cette histoire ici malgré le peu de retour mais vous semblez tout de même nombreux à me suivre._

_Voici le nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira .Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3: Révélation**

Belle vit la surprise et la confusion dans le regard de son maître.

Elle avait vu juste. Le Dark One était un père anéanti par la perte d'un fils. Cela rendit ses actes compréhensibles. Non pardonnables, mais compréhensible. Elle n'était poins au courant de toute la profondeur de l'histoire naturellement. Mais elle savait d'où partait tout cela. C'était déjà ça et elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

_Comment ? avait-il demandé à peine perceptible.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

_Je ne le savais pas. Vous venez de me le confirmer.

Elle fit une pause.

_Ce n'était pas quelque chose de si dur à deviner ... J'ai vu le bon en vous et à quel point vous aimiez votre fils et pleurez sa perte. Je devine aisément que vous vouliez le retrouver !

Cependant Rumple ne l'écouta que d'une oreille car les mots "le bon en vous " résonnaient en lui.

Il se leva précipitamment et dans un geste qui le caractérisait lança :

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon Dearie. Vous vous trompez !

Il lui tourna le dot et fit quelques pas dans la neige , celle-ci s'infiltrant dans ses bottes. Dot à elle , son masque retomba , elle avait raison pour le reste , il aimait Baelfire. Plus que tout. Et tout cela, tout ses deals et manigances, ne servaient que pour le chercher et le récupérer.

Belle secoua la tête soupirant tristement .

Elle se leva et partit le rejoindre.

_Si Rumplestiltskin, murmura-t-elle doucement à ses côtés. J'ai vu le bon en vous. Je ne contredit pas que vous êtes l'homme le plus cruel que le pays est porté , mais il y a du bon en vous. Vous ne feriez pas toutes ces atrocités pour le plaisir. Ça, c'est ce que les gens penses. Mais j'ai vu qu'il y a plus. Il y a votre fils . C'est pour lui que vous faites ces choses horribles.

Rumple ne bougea pas. Belle s'avança encore posant une main sur son épaule.

Après de longues minutes il se tourna vers elle, laissant son visage douloureux à découvert. Cette douleur qui le rongeait depuis tant d'année , qu'il n'avait jamais montré. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il lui montra à elle .Il n'avait d'ordinaire confiance en personne et sûrement ne l'avait il pas en Belle. Mais il éprouva le besoin de se confier. Il avait envie de pleurer car il savait au fond , même si la noirceur avait prit le dessus depuis tant de temps qu'il avait un jour était bon et qu'il devait se racheter au près de son fils qui avait plus cru en lui que lui même.

_Vous avez tord Belle, cela n'exclue pas que je soit un monstre de la pire espèce. Je ne peux être bon.

Il sentit la main de Belle presser son épaule, il la fixa puis le visage de sa gouvernante.

Elle le vit effondré et le fait qu'il utilise son prénom était signe qu'il abandonné le masque quelques instants encore.

_Vous avez vos raison j'en suis persuadée.

Il secoua la tête.

_Pourquoi faites vous cela? Je n'en vaut pas la peine .

Il détourna le regard.

La main de Belle glissa sous le menton du Dark One pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

_Je crois en vous , je crois qu'il y a du bon en vous. Je veux que vous retrouviez votre fils et redeveniez l'homme que je perçoit quelques fois , bien différents que ce masque que vous vous donnez.

Rumple était troublé du comportement qu'elle prenait avec lui .La douceur de ses mots et son réconfort.

_Ce n'est plus un masque désormais , murmura-t-il , c'est la réalité ...

Elle lui sourit tristement.

_Expliquez moi , demanda-t-elle, laissez moi vous aider Rumplestiltskin.

Il secoua la tête doucement.

_Pourquoi voudriez vous m'aider ? Qu' y aurez vous à gagner ?

Il replongea dans les yeux de Belle et n'y vit que de la douceur et de la sincérité.

_Je ne vous comprends pas, je ne comprends aucune de vos

réactions. Pourquoi se préoccuper d'une personne telle que moi ? Tout le monde me fuis. Tout le monde me déteste c'est ainsi !

Il secoua à nouveau la tête incompréhensif.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

_Car je sais qu'il y a du bon en vous, répétât-elle. Et moi je me préoccupe de vous . Je vit avec vous Rumple... je n'aime pas vous voir si triste comme hier. Si seul .. tout le temps .. personne ne mérite ça. Je veux vous aider.

Elle avait à nouveau prononcé le surnom seulement , alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue doucement. Rumple ne redit rien à cela. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait en lui envers elle. Il désirait qu'elle reste là près de lui à le soutenir . Le soutenir dans cet quête bien trop longue et douloureuse. Il avait toujours exclu tout le monde pour sa solitude. Et si ce qui lui avait manqué était un peu de compagnie?

Il rebaissa les yeux au niveau du sol .

_Rentrons , murmura-t-il .

Belle eu peur qu'il ne veuille en fin de compte se livrer à elle . Mais le regardant elle vit qu'il essayait de lui sourire doucement.

_Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade.

Elle, lui sourit vraiment, il l'acceptait.

La main qui était posée sur sa joue vint se caler contre le bras de son maître alors qu'il les dirigeas dans le château.

Ils s'installèrent près de la cheminé, lui dans son fauteuil et elle sur un petit pouf à ses cotés. Elle avait laissé sa cape et ses gants sur la grande table et Rumple avait ôté ses bottes mouillées.

Assit contre la chaleur de la cheminé, ils étaient tout les deux muets pour le moment. Belle attendait qu'il se lance de lui même . Elle ne pourrait le presser dans un sujet si délicat. Elle le laisserait aller à son rythme . Elle serait juste là pour le soutenir et l'aider.

Rumple lui était contre son dossier les mains en signe de prière devant lui réfléchissant à tout ça. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que lui révéler ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça . Jamais et 300 ans à raconter était bien trop long et intime.

Il eu aussi peur ... peur que ce soit un stratagème de Regina contre lui ... mais quelque chose au fond de lui croyait Belle, il avait vu la sincérité en elle. Et il avait envie d'y croire. Croire que l'on puisse s'intéresser à lui .. autre que pour une quête … Belle était-elle cette personne ? Essayer d'y croire valait-il le coup ? Comment être sur que cela n' anéantirait pas tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque maintenant ? Tant de question .. tant de raison de laisser personne s'approcher ... pourtant … pourtant son cœur parla...

_Je l'ai abandonné , finit-il par murmurer.

Belle se redressa sur son siège , prête à l'écouter.

_J'ai abandonné mon propre fils, fit-il douloureusement à voix haute pour la première fois .

Il déglutit.

_Je l'ai abandonné pour tout ça !

Il fit son geste caractérisant sa magie et baissa les yeux sur le feu.

_Il .. il avait trouvé un moyen pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble ... heureux ... mais .. mais je n'ai pas pu ... je n'ai été qu'un ... lâche.

Il cracha le derniers mots.

Belle , doucement posa une main sur la sienne , l'encourageant à se livrer.

_Je l'ai abandonné tout seul dans un autre monde... seul ... si jeune.

Elle comprenait la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cela était dur à entendre,et beaucoup plus dur à l'avouer.

_Mais vous le regrettez, si vous le regrettez cela montre qu'il y a du bon en vous. Vous ne vous en sauriez pas préoccupé si vous étiez si horrible que vous le dite.

_A la seconde où la terre s'est refermé sur lui, souffla-t-il les yeux perdu dans le vague revivant malheureusement le moment. Je n'ai cesser de le chercher depuis ce moment.

Belle serra sa main.

_Je vais vous aider, vous avez besoin d'aide je serais là pour vous.

Belle était encore ignorante ce n'était pas une partie de plaisirs ni quelque chose de facile qu'il suffisait de prononcer.

_Un autre monde dites vous ! J'ai déjà lu pleins de choses dans mes livres sur ce sujet.

Rumple fut surprit par un tel engouement. L'aider ? Tout devrait bientôt être fini .. elle arrivé alors qu'il avait trouvé une solution ... solution assez radicale ...

Son cœur se serra soudainement. Il perdrait Belle . Il ne se serait jamais préoccupé de cela . Pourtant depuis quelques jours il ressentait cette attachement pour elle . Elle ne se souviendrait plus de lui ... il ne verrait plus son si beau sourire qu'elle lui adressait. N'entendrais plus sa jolie voix quand elle lui parlait... rien ... Il chassa ses pensées .. que lui prenait-il ? la quête de son fils remontait à si loin . Il avait mit tant de temps à trouver une solution. Belle serait seulement un sacrifice de dernière minutes. Son fils importait de toute manière plus que tout le reste.

Belle le coupa dans ses pensées avec de nouvelles questions . Elle semblait vraiment prise entièrement dans le fait de l'aider.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Cela l'amusa quelques peu et le distrayait de ses sombres pensées. Après tout si ça lui faisait plaisir ... il avait pu se libérer un peu avec elle ... et elle ne le jugeait pas . Cela faisait du bien.

_Voyager entre les mondes, réfléchissait-elle à voix hautes son doigt tambourinent sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit soudainement.

_Je vous aiderez je vous le promet ! J'ai toujours aimé l'aventure !

Belle souriait toute seule. Elle se reprit vite, la situation ne nécessitait en aucun point de se réjouir ainsi.

Elle demanda calmement.

_Je suppose que vous savez où il se trouve ? Que vous savez donc où le chercher.

Rumple sourit doucement , regardant sa main dans celles de Belle sur lui. Au fil des mots elle l'avait carrément prise entre les deux siennes. Elle paraissait ... excitée par cela ... ce rendait-elle compte de ses gestes envers lui ? Lui n'osait retirer sa main de cet chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Il lui semblait découvrir quelque chose.

Cela lui fit oublier que Belle n'aurait du voir cette quête comme une aventure amusante ... c'était quelque chose d'important pas un jeux. Il lui répondit même calmement et gentiment.

_Oui. Cela fait 200 ans que je le cherche. Et je l'ai abandonné dans un monde sans magie Dearie .. Cela limite les lieux à chercher ...

Belle pencha la tête sur le côtés ...

_Si longtemps, fit-elle tristement , et vous ne l'avez retrouvé ... si vous semblez savoir où il est ... quel est le problème j'ai lu qu'il existe une multitude de moyens de voyager entre les mondes... comme les... haricots !

Elle semblait réellement peinée.

_Ce n'est en rien facile .. même ma puissance ne peut rien y faire .. Il s'agit d'un monde sans magie ... et il n'existe plus aucun de ses moyens Dearie ... mon fils à sûrement utilisé un des derniers pour nous faire quitter le pays ..

_Oh ... fit-elle . Peu importe je vous aiderais !

Elle plongea dans les yeux de son maître montrant toute sa sincérité.

Cela en donna des frisson au Dark One .. que quelqu'un se préoccupe tant de lui soudainement ! Sans rien demander en échange.

_Merci Belle, murmura-t-il. Mais ne t'en donne pas tant de mal , finit-il par avouer ... J'ai enfin trouvé la solution...

Sur le coup cela lui fit mal d'avouer ce qui allait se passer à la douce et innocente Belle. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était passé au remarquait pas qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle ..Ce qu'il avait mit en route la blesserait de la pire des manières. Il ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Mais Belle lui importait soudainement. Elle le détesterait ... ne ferait plus jamais preuve de bonté envers lui ... C'était légitime .. son acte pour retrouver son fils était égoïstes .. mais il était égoïstes et jamais quelqu'un comme Belle n'aurait du se retrouver dans l'équation.

Belle, insouciante, lui sourit.

_C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas déjà en route pour récupérer votre garçon ?

Soudain elle vit Rumple dégager sa main des siennes et détourner le regard vers le feu.

_Parce que cela implique beaucoup de magie. Une malédiction va bientôt s'abattre sur tout pays.

Il avait dit cela sans émotions, sans la regarder.

Belle fronça les sourcils soudainement.

_Une ... Une malédiction ? Je ... comment ça ?

_Je n'ai pu trouver comment me rendre seul dans ce monde ... Tout FTL va s'y retrouver emporté .

Il carra la mâchoire omettant la perte de souvenirs. De toute manière on ne pouvait déjà accepter ce qu'il avait à peine dévoilé.

Il tourna doucement le visage vers Belle et vu la stupeur se lire sur le siens alors que ça bouche forma un "O" de surprise.

Il n'aurait du se sentir coupable comme c'était le cas à ce moment là .. pourtant voir Belle ainsi lui fit ressentir une multitude de chose qu'il n'avait connu.

_Alors alors , comment va réagir notre douce petite Belle ?:D_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Maya : une bonne droite ? ahah pourquoi pas !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4: Affront.**

L'esprit de Belle était floue. Elle eu une sorte de moment d'absence suite aux révélations de son maître. Transporter leur monde dans un autre... Une malédiction .. quelque chose de mauvais...

Non ... Non elle ne pouvait laisser cela arriver! Il ne pouvait faire ça ! A tout un peuple ! Toute une population maudite...

_Non ! fit-elle avec force se levant et se postant devant lui alors qu'il fixait le sol.

Il fut surprit qu'elle s'oppose ainsi à lui . N'aurait-elle pas du le fuir ?

_Non je vous l'interdit ! fit-elle de nouveau sur le même ton. C'est un acte purement égoïste ! Sacrifier tout les royaumes pour votre seul bonheur ! Vous n'avez le droit de faire ça.

Mais elle ne savait pas que la décision du mage noire avait été prise il y a longtemps ... que toutes ses histoires remontaient à si loin qu'il ne laisserait plus rien se mettre en travers, alors qu'il n'était plus que questions aujourd'hui de quelques semaines avant d'atteindre son but et d'emménager dans ce nouveau lieux et enfin demander rédemption à son fils.

Il se leva passa devant elle le masque en place se postant devant la fenêtre.

_Ne vous fatiguez pas Dearie, rien ne me fera changer d'avis . Il y a trop en jeux.

Mais Belle ne le laissa pas continuer et le coupa.

_La vie d'un tout un peuple oui Rumplestiltskin ! Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ça !

Le rire de Rumple s'éleva .

_Et comment ? Cette quête est toute ma vie Dearie ! Rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! J'ai enfin trouvé ... je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y renoncerait soudain ! Après tout je suis le monstre, la bête , je n'ai pas à me soucier des conséquences que cela aura ! J'ai le droit de le retrouver !

Faut.. il avait Belle qui le hantait désormais... mais il devait l'oublier..

_Ce n'est pas l'homme que je vois en vous , siffla-t-elle.

_Je ne suis pas un homme ! Fit il clairement et distinctement appuyant bien sur chaque mots se tournant vivement vers elle.

_Alors pourquoi vouloir retrouver un fils si vous n'êtes qu'une bête !

Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux ... un peuple dépendait de l'égoïsme de cet homme , elle ne pouvait sacrifier elle aussi tout ce monde en ne tentant rien pour arrêter cette malédiction.

Il se sentit vaciller. Pourquoi tant le défier ? Pourquoi trouver les mots qui le blessait ? Qui remettaient en question ses valeurs ?

Il serra les mâchoires.

_Je ne laisserait plus rien se mettre dans mon chemin. Je suis enfin sur le point de le retrouver. Après tout ce temps Dearie , vous pouvez le comprendre ! Tan de temps à le chercher ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas une nouvelle fois alors que je peux le trouver !

Elle s'approcha encore.

_Je ne dit pas que ce n'est pas légitime pour vous de le retrouver. Vous avez le droit à votre bonheur avec votre fils. Mais pas comme ça ! appuya-t-elle . Pas contre maudire tout le pays ! Cela ne se fait pas ! Que pensera-t-il de vous ? Que pensera-t-il d'un père ayant occulté l'avis de tout un peuple !

Il se figea .. elle ne pouvait dire ça ...

_Je l'aurais retrouvé , fit ça voix .

Mais une voix brisées par les dires juste de Belle ... Son fils avait détesté le pouvoir ... et s'il le rejeté en apprenant ça ... Il le rejetterait ..

Elle s'avança le voyant douter.

_Pas comme ça Rumplestiltskin. Vous l'aurez mais pas comme ça.

Mais que pensait-il ? Son fils n'avait juste à ne pas le savoir ! Il se reprit .

_Désolé Dearie mais il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autres solutions qui se présente à moi ! Mon fils pensera ... nous n'y sommes pas pour le moment. J'aviserais une fois que je l'aurais récupéré .

Ce n'étais que façade... il avait peur depuis toujours qu'il ne veuille de son vieux père l'ayant abandonné comme le lâche qu'il était. Mais de toute manière il devait le retrouver . Il aurait après tout le temps de demander pardon.

Belle ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Il y avait d'autres solutions.C'était évident. Quelque chose de si horrible ne pouvait arriver ! Mais que faire ?

_Non ! Non il doit exister quelque chose ! Je le trouverais ! Je vous aiderez à trouver une autre solution.

Rumple soupira fortement.

_Ne soyez pas si bornée Dearie ! J'ai mit 200 ans à trouver quelque chose avec les plus puissants pouvoirs qui n'aient existé ,fit-il dans un geste théâtrale. Alors comment vous , petite princesse pourrait trouver une solution.

Elle serra les dents le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

_Car j'ai des choses qui vous manques .. qui vous ont toujours manqué avec la malédiction qui vous habite ! J'ai fois Rumplestiltskin. J'ai foie en le bon, l'amour, l'humanité , la sagesse et tout ce que vous voulez ! Je ne suis pas bouffée par la magie, m'empêchant de voir autre chose que le mal dans une solution pour trouver mon bonheur ! siffla-t-elle .

Il la regarda sans ciller.

_Je ne vois pas ce en quoi ces qualités changeraient quelque chose !

_C'est ce que nous verrons Rumplestiltskin ! J'ai un marché à vous proposer .

Il haussa un sourcil, un marché avec lui , elle ?

Il eu un rire dédaignant.

_Un Deal ? Sur quoi donc Dearie ?

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton et son changement de comportement ces dernières minutes.

_Si je trouves une solution nous permettant d'aller dans ce monde où se trouve votre fils, vous annulerez cette malédiction que vous voulez lancer sur tout le pays !

Rumple fronça les sourcils. Mais que racontait-elle ? Il n'y avait rien .

_Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez vous enfuir et crier sur tout les toits que le Dark One à créée une puissante malédiction ?

Il secoua la tête ricanant.

_Vous ne pouvez vous enfuir Dearie ! Vous m'appartenez !

Elle fut blessée dans ses paroles. L'homme qu'elle avait vu disparaissait complètement dans ces moments là.

Elle secoua la tête tristement le regardant .. montrant sa peine quand il la traité ainsi.

_Je n'ai pas oublié que je me suis donnée à vous, murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

_Si je n'avais rien trouvé je vous aurez laissé lancer votre malédiction et tous nous maudire. Je connais votre puissance je n'aurais rien pu faire contre.

Elle se détourna de lui et se posta devant la cheminé fixant le feu les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il était cruel et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela... à part trouver une solution pour lui. Elle savait que ce serait difficile mais voulait y croire. Croire que quelque chose existe pour sauver ce pauvre homme tout en épargnant le royaume.

Rumple fut surprit et sa bouche s'entrouva quelque peu. Elle avait dit les derniers mots avec tristesse. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait voulu que l'aider... elle était bonne .. il était mauvais. Il c'était à nouveau emporté... Elle n'aurait rien fait contre lui.

De toute manière il savait que seul lui avait la solution pour changer de monde, comment l'aurait-elle trouvé? Et puis la malédiction ne dépendait plus de lui.C'était la reine qui la possédait. Elle la lancerait dans quelques mois.

Le silence entre eux dura plusieurs minutes.

_Bien , fit-il sans vraiment d'émotions, nous avons un Deal . Si vous trouvez le moyen de trouver mon fils ... je stopperais la malédiction .

Il n'existerait rien de toute manière, il n'aurait besoin de trouver quelque chose pour stopper Regina . Nul doute la dessus. Mais il devait laisser Belle essayer. Elle voulait l'aider , il voulait profiter de sa présence ses dernières semaines... Il valait mieux qu'elle soit là à chercher une solution inexistante que le détester pour le peut de temps qu'il restait.

_Vous avez deux mois Belle, murmura-t-il partant de la pièce sans un autre mot.

Belle soupira. Il avait accepté. Elle avait deux mois pour trouver quelque chose. Deux mois pour sauver le peuple . Si peu ... pour quelque chose de si dur . Mais elle n'avait que ça . Elle croyait que cela pouvait ce faire. Il n'y avait d'autres choix.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ,

Voila le nouveau chapitre ,J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire :s

**Chapitre 5 : Recherches**

Belle passa le reste de son temps libre dans la grande bibliothèque de son maître. Lisant le plus de livres possible, cherchant encore et encore des informations sur les autres mondes et comment y voyager. Mais cela n'était pas tâche facile, il y avait tant de livres, tant d'histoires. Si dur de démêler le vrai du faut. Si dur de trouver des informations sur un lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au bout de deux semaines, elle avait commencé à prendre peur en ne trouvant vraiment rien. Et s'il avait raison ? Si il n'y avait rien ? Son cœur c'était serré .. Non ... elle devait trouver. Il n'y avait d'autres choix. Comment vivre après sachant ce qu'il allait leurs arriver ... à tous ... Elle , elle ça ne la dérangeait pas de partir à l'aventure dans un autre monde. Non! Non elle ne demandait que ça. C'était l'égoïsme de cet homme et la malédiction qui la rebutait au plus haut point. Elle devait donc trouver.

Elle finit par comprendre qu'un de ses problèmes c'était qu'elle ne savait pas où chercher. Elle n'avait pas assez d'informations. Elle faisait du sur place . Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Soutirer quelques informations essentielles à son maître.

Rumple était resté au château. Il n'était sortit pour aucun deal. Il observait sa gouvernante. Toujours dans l'ombre il la regardait passer son temps et quelques nuits dans la bibliothèque. Les livres s'empilaient par terre sur le sol un peu partout. Mais il ne dit rien. Un sentiment étrange le parcourait .Des choses qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Des choses comme la voir si investit pour lui bien qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Des choses comme attendre avec impatiente les repas qu'elle prenait désormais avec lui. Lui parlant gentiment sans jamais changer de comportement malgré le fait d'être au courant de ce qui ce passerait bientôt. De toujours lui sourire ... et d'avoir prit l'habitude de l'appeler ... Rumple.

Cette partie là avait changé ... il ne c'était plus énervé comme la première fois ... il lui avait semblé cela plaisant de l'entendre de sa bouche. Il c'était rapproché d'elle aucun doute la dessus. La compagnie était en fin de compte quelque chose de plaisant et elle était intéressante. De toute manière même sans ça dans moins de deux mois, le délais serait écoulé, la malédiction frapperait , elle l'oublierait et il vivrait à nouveau seul pendant 28 ans à attendre le moment de retrouver son fils. Il devait donc profiter de ce peu de compagnie qu'elle lui offrait. Peu mais bien plus qu'il n'eut jamais eu !

Ils étaient donc assis ce soir de début janvier dans la grande salle à prendre le souper. Belle avait fait une délicieuse soupe mais il la vie ailleurs. Pas comme les autres soirs. Un coude sur la table, la tête posé sur sa main elle semblait fixer le fond de pièce sans vraiment le percevoir.

_Un problème Dearie? demanda Rumple .

Belle sortit de sa rêverie.

_Hum ? Oh non...

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa soupe , soupirant.

_Je ne trouve rien, finit-elle par murmurer tristement.

Rumple serra les lèvres, elle ne devait se mettre dans un tel état.

_Je vous l'av...

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne réponde relevant la tête sur lui.

_Non ! Non je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je ne trouve rien car il y a trop d'informations. Je ne sais où chercher !

_Oui les mondes sont vastes, fit Rumple naturellement mangeant tranquillement. Ce n'est pas mince affaire.

Belle prit son courage à deux mains, après tout pourquoi ne pas lui demander, la situation était bonne entre eux.

_Parlez moi Rumple.

Il posa sa cuillère sur le bord de son assiette et la regarda plissant les yeux.

_De quoi voulez vous que je vous parles.

_De ce qui pourrait m'aider...

_Tout ce que je sais ne m'a servit Dearie, je ne serais pas là sinon.

Elle secoua la tête .

_Non... Parlez moi de ce monde, avait elle murmuré plongeant dans ses yeux. Apprenez moi en sur lui. Je dois savoir où chercher.

Il la regarda, il ne connaissait pas grand chose à ce monde, de quoi lui parler? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de récit. Quel était le but de se rendre dans un monde sans magie ?C'était elle qui attirait d'ordinaire !

_Je ne suis pas au courant de grand chose Dearie.

_Vous savez bien où vous vous rendez non ? Où plutôt où vous nous mené, rappela-t-elle. Vous devez bien savoir quelques petites choses qui pourrait m'aider. Ne faites pas l'égoïste Rumple ! Si je trouve une solution vous trouverez votre fils bien plus rapidement !

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Il n'y en a aucune.

_Laissez moi essayer. Nous avons un Deal, rappela-t-elle.

Rumple réfléchissait aux mots de Belle .. revoir son fils plus rapidement .. elle n'avait pas idée... avec la malédiction il avait encore presque 30 ans à attendre ... si longs...

Si elle trouvait quelque chose dans les deux mois à venir ... cela signifiait autant de temps pour le revoir ... autrement dit dans si peu de temps ... si peu par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Mais il n'y avait rien ... elle ne trouverait rien.

Mais il lui donnerait ce qu'elle désirait , car les deux mois en sa présence seulement résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_Bien, murmura-t-il s'essuyant la bouche de sa serviette et se levant.

Belle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas puis le vit sourire doucement.

_Bien suivez moi Belle.

Ils marchaient tout deux dans les couloirs sombres du Dark Castle.

Belle se demandaient où c'est qu'il la menée et ce qu'il allait lui révéler lui pourtant si retissant au début.

_Où allons nous ? avait-elle murmuré alors qu'il la menait dans un couloirs qu'il lui avait toujours refusé.

Il c'était seulement tourné vers elle et lui avait lancé un sourire malicieux.

Belle prit donc son mal en patience alors qu'ils prirent un petit escalier en colimaçon . Cela déboucha sur une grande salle ronde. Belle fut surprise qu'il la mène ici. Dans son laboratoire. Son antre en quelque sortes.

Elle ne sut à quoi elle c'était attendu où imaginé de ce lieux mais quand il alluma des bougies pour l'éclairer elle ne le trouva pas si sombres que ce que le Dark One aurait pu laisser paraître. Elle y découvrit des étagères remplis de fioles de différentes couleurs, une table centrale ressemblant à un plan de travail, divers instruments inconnu pour elle y tonnaient. D'autres étagères contenaient divers gros livres.. que Belle devina pas si pure que ça et d'autres choses indescriptibles.

Elle se rapprocha des fioles. Il était organisé. En dessous de chacune d'elles il y avait une inscription. Elle sourit parcourant des yeux les étiquettes.

Rumple lui était stoïques dans un coin l'observant elle dans ce lieu destiné à lui seul . Que devait-elle penser de tout cela ? Il ne savait pas . les mains dans le dot, il attendit patiemment qu'elle ai finit son petit tour pour lui montrer ce qu'elle désirait.

_Rumple ? l'entendit-il l'appeler.

Il avança vers elle.

_Oui Dearie ?

_Pourquoi... murmura-telle faisant glisser son doigt sur une étiquette marqué d'un coeur.

_Pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien à cette endroit là ? que corresponde ce coeur ? La vie ?

Rumple secoua la tête.

_Il n'y a rien car je n'ai réussi à le mettre en fiole pour le moment. Et non il ne s'agit pas de la vie mais du véritable amour Dearie.

Belle se tourna vivement vers lui alors qu'il était derrière elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent à moins de 50 cm l'un de l'autre.

_Le véritable amour ? Ainsi vous y croyez donc !

Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Elle voulu lui demander si il l'avait rencontré, comment cela était et tout un tas de chose mais elle se retint.

_Oui j'y crois quel mal en cela ?

_Aucun c'est très bien ! Mais vous voulez le mettre.. en fiole ?

Elle fronça les faire une telle chose ?

_Oui cela peut être important de détenir ce pouvoir. Il se recula d'elle, la proximité le gênant soudainement.

Belle soupira, encore et encore du pouvoir .. ne s'en lasserait-il jamais? Et l'amour un pouvoir ? Oui il n'avait pas tord.. mais pas ainsi pas de cette manière !

_Bien si vous le dites.

Elle se dirigea vers la table centrale et lui sourit tout de même doucement elle n'était pas là pour débattre de cela.

_Bien qu'avez vous à me montrer .

Rumple hocha la tête et partit dans une de ses armoires sans un mot.

Il revint vers Belle avec un drôle d'instrument qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était une sortes de sphère blanche.

_Qu'est-ce ?demanda-t-elle.

Rumple sourit, il aimait en connaître toujours plus que les autres.

_Ceci Dearie est une carte. Certes de forme non conventionnelle.

Cela elle connaissait elle en avait vu pleins avec son père.

_Je n'y vois aucune terre, remarqua-t-elle observant la surface blanche.

Il sourit à nouveau malicieusement.

_C'est parce qu'elle est magique Dearie. Ce globe permet de retrouver les personnes perdues.

La bouche de Belle s'ouvrit en petit"O".

_C'est comme cela que vous savez où il est exactement ! comprit-elle.

Rumple hocha la tête.

Rumple présenta son doigt sur une petite aiguille se situant sur le globe et une goutte de son sang tomba sur la surface blanche. Doucement elle vit des terres se dessiner , des terres aux formes inconnues .Rumple tourna doucement le globe montrant à Belle l'endroit qu'il souhaitait.

Son doigt se posa sur une des formes où un point plus rouge se démarquait.

_Bae est ici, murmura-t-il son doigt s'attardant sur le globe.

Elle le vit déglutir. Ça ne devait être facile pour lui de voir cela et ne rien pouvoir faire immédiatement pour le récupérer.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet du fils de son maître, elle ne voulait lui faire remonter d'autres souvenirs douloureux.

Elle hocha donc la tête à ses mots.

_C'est donc dans cette terre où nous devons nous rendre ..

Elle avait prit le globe entre ses mains et faisait défiler les faces pour le percevoir dans son intégralité.

Rumple lui avait penché la tête sur le coté fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

_Comment cela "nous" ?

Belle se tourna vers lui.

_Si je trouve quelque chose je vous accompagne naturellement !

_Pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose ? fit ça voix aiguë. Je croyais que la malédiction vous rebutez.

_C'est ce que vous allez faire à ces pauvres gens qui me rebute Rumple ! J'ai toujours voulu de l'aventure ! C'est l'occasion rêvée !

Il fronça les sourcils ... cela ne la dérangeait pas de quitter cette terre ? De l'aventure ? C'était donc ça qu'elle voulait ? Son visage se défit quelque peu... comptait-il moins pour elle que ce qu'il avait pensé ?

_En plus la cause est tellement noble .. tellement merveilleux .. pour vous .. rêvassa -t-elle rougissant.

S'en rendant compte elle se reprit, lui avait malgré lui était rassuré. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte elle le changeait dans ses réactions et perceptions.

Se grattant la gorge elle continua.

_Et puis .. je me suis donnée à vous. Je dois donc vous suivre si on respecte votre Deal... et vous ne brisez aucun Deal n'est ce pas ...

Il fronça les sourcils , quelle genre de personne , de femme pouvait désirer cela ? Sa présence ? Elle était si imprévisible...

Le voyant ne pas répondre elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

Elle prit sa main.

_S'il vous plaie laissez moi vous accompagner Rumple.

Elle serra sa la regarda faire ne se dégageant pas. Avait-il besoin de compagnie ? Il se racla la gorge.

_Nous n'y sommes pas, fit-il neutre, vous n'avez rien trouvé pour le moment.

_Je trouverais, assura Belle, je sais désormais à quoi ressemble ce que je dois rechercher.

Elle lui sourit et le relâcha.

La main de Rumple garda en mémoire la chaleur de la paume de Belle dans la sienne alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

Il se prit soudainement à espérer quelque peu qu'elle trouve une solution ... Il retrouverait son fils bien plus vite bien que l'espoir n'était pas son fort au vu de déjà tout ce qu'il avait entreprit et qui c'était soldé d'échec !

N'ayant rien d'autres à lui révéler pour le moment, ils se séparèrent et Belle retourna dans la bibliothèque , remplit à nouveau d'espoir pour sa mission.

Les semaines reprirent leurs cours. Rumple et Belle c'étaient rapprochés , c'était indéniable. Effectivement le Dark one passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa captive .. plus si captive que ça. Les taches ménagères avaient été négligés au profit des recherches qui battaient leurs pleins.

Belle avait concentré ses recherches sur ce qui s'appelait la Terre. Mais c'était surtout un moyen de si rendre qui était important. Il y en avait peu .. et ajouté à cela rare et difficile à dénicher. Cela n'aidait pas la belle mais elle n'abandonna pas.

Rumple lui, passait des heures aux côtés de Belle l'observant quand elle était dans les livres , discutant avec elle, lui trouvant des bouquins intéressants qui l'avait auparavant aidé. L'ambiance était conviviale et le temps passé. Mais aucune solution n'avait été trouvée.

C'était la mi février, Rumplestiltskin était à son rouet , filant sa paille en or. Il avait abandonné l'idée de revoir plus tôt que prévu son fils. Comme il l'avait prévu il n'existait rien d'autre comme solution. Il devait donc reprendre ses deals pour finir les derniers préparatifs de la malédiction. Il n'avait d'autres choix de toute manière.

Filant tranquillement , il entendit un grand vacarme tout à coup. Relevant la tête il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Belle semblant accourir dans la pièce.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres elle criait son prénom.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

Arrivé derrière lui elle lui sauta quelques peu dessus enlaçant son cou, excitée, alors qu'il était toujours assit sur son tabouret.

Il se tourna vers elle alors que Belle se recula quelque peu mais pour ne mieux plonger dans les yeux de son maître, posant ses mains sur ses joues.

_J'ai trouvé Rumple ! fit-elle . J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de trouver votre fils! murmura-t-elle émue .

Qu'a donc trouvé Belle ?:D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Encore merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 6 : Trouvaille.**

Tout sourire Belle fixait le regard quelque peu incompréhensif de Rumple qui, au fur et à mesure de sa révélation venait de froncer les sourcils. Il secoua doucement la tête.

_Non , non ce n'est pas possible , il n'y a rien ...

Belle lui sourit, il était têtue, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas y croire alors que la solution était juste sous ses yeux.

_Je vous assure que j'ai trouvé Rumple, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle passa sa main dans son dot, décrochant de sa ceinture ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, ce qui changerait leur vie et leur permettrait de se rendre dans ce nouveau monde.

Doucement, elle le lui présenta.

Rumple ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y ai eu quelque chose lui permettant de partir chercher son fils, ici dans son château depuis tout ce temps ! C'était inimaginable . Belle c'était trompée, il avait déjà tout testé ce qui se trouvait ici et elle n'était jamais sortit.

Elle c'était donc trompée .

Et il en eu la confirmation quand elle lui présenta un , tout sourire fière de sa trouvaille, lui serra la mâchoire. Que faisait-elle avec ce miroir découvert ? Elle ne devait le laisser ainsi à sa vue ! Il l'attrapa et le posa à plat par terre rapidement et sans ménagement.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! siffla-t-il espérant que la Reine n'ai pas mit son nez dans le miroir le temps que Belle le manipule.

_Mais faite attention ! fit Belle choquée qu'il réagisse ainsi . Si vous le brisé il ne servira plus à rien !

_Il ne fonctionnera pas de toute manière Dearie, répliqua-t-il.

_Et pourquoi cela Rumplestiltskin ? Les miroirs permettent de voyager entre les mondes !

Il prit un air outré.

_Vous avez trouvé cela dans mon château, il me semble que je m'en serait servit s'il fonctionnait !

Belle s'approcha un peu de lui.

_Il se peu qu'il fonctionne, mais que vous n'aviez seulement pas les bons ingrédients pour que cela marche ! sourit-elle.

_Flash Back ._

Le temps passait et Belle se décourageait de plus en plus. Il semblait que rien ne l'aiderait dans ce château. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans un couloir elle arriva en bas des escaliers menant au laboratoire de son maître. Il ne lui avait plus donné d'interdiction concernant ce lieu du château.

Elle y vit une petite porte. Doucement regardant autour d'elle . Aucune trace de Rumple qui aurait pu se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle ouvrit la porte. Débouchant sur une assez grande pièce remplit de tas et de tas d'objets de tout genre.

Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'était ce lieu et à quoi servait toute ces choses. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce. Un aura magique semblait planer ici , et au fur et au mesure de ses observations , elle réussit à déduire qu'il s'agissait d'objets que son maître avait du tester pour retrouver son fils. Effectivement, elle avait lu certaines choses ces dernières semaines sur des objets qu'elle pouvait apercevoir.

Elle prit encore plus conscience de l'ampleur de la quête de Rumplestiltskin. Il y avait tant de choses, synonymes de tan d'années... de siècle de recherches. Ça lui serra le cœur que cet homme n'ai pu déjà retrouver son fils. Cela ne lui donna que plus envie de trouver quelque chose pour lui bien que cela semblait cause perdu.

Elle sourit tristement, se dirigeant vers un tas d'objet qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer car cachés par un épais drap noir.

Le soulevant doucement elle découvrit, des dizaines et des dizaines de miroirs en tout genre. Pourquoi les cacher ? Elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucun miroir dans le château . Ou alors que les seuls présent étaient recouvert de drap eux aussi . Etait-il phobique des miroirs ? C'était plausible après tout.

En prenant un entre ses mains elle s'observa, voila plusieurs mois qu'elle ne c'était regardée. Elle se trouva changée. Fatiguée bien sur, elle ne se ménageait pas ses derniers temps mais aussi son visage. Il lui semblait plus mur, plus sur d'elle. Elle sourit . Vivre ici l'avait changé. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas . Elle avait vécu de bon moments avec son maître. Qui n'était pas si terrible en fin de compte. Elle se vit rougir dans le miroir et n'en rougie que plus. Qu'était cette réaction qu'elle avait en pensant à lui ? Voyons Belle se morigéna-t-elle c'est seulement ton maître. Maître qui malgré elle, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle n'osait se l'avouer clairement mais il lui paraissait clair qu'elle était tombé sous son charme.

S'asseyant sur le sol et gardant le miroir en main elle s'observa encore et soupira.

_Tomber sous le charme de ton maître... comment cela à pu t'arriver...

Elle se vit à nouveau rougir. Il représentait l'aventure et le mystère, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Ce n'était pas tellement étonnant.

Alors qu'elle se fixait son coeur loupa un battement alors que pensant au miroir, à la quête, et à Rumple , un vieux compte que lui racontait sa mère alors qu'elle était toute petite lui revint subitement en tête. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'un petit 'O'. Et si .. et si cela s''avéré vrai ...

Reposant le miroir hâtivement à sa place et sautant sur ses pieds elle courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque. La respiration erratique elle saisit la grande échelle et se mit à chercher un livre qu'elle espérait que le Dark One possède. Malgré son caractère enfantin et féerique. Il se pourrait que ce livre soit ce qu'elle ai cherché ces derniers mois.

Elle finit par le dénicher, caché, pleins de poussière. Elle pariait que Rumplestiltskin ne l'ai jamais lu et donc qu'il n'ai jamais pu trouver cette solution.

L'attrapant, elle redescendit de son échelle et partit dans sa chambre le lire tranquillement, priant pour que l'histoire soit bien celle qu'elle semblait se rappeler... et que son esprit ne lui ai pas joué un mauvais tour en inventant cette solution.

Soulagement, le livre était conforme à ses souvenirs. C'était en partie de là qu'était parti ses rêves d'aventures et de véritable amour.

" Il était une fois, dans un royaume reculé ,une jeune princesse étant follement amoureuse d'un prince. Mais ce prince n'était pas de son monde et un jour il du quitter les terres de la jeune fille. Bouleversée, elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours et ne jamais s'en remettre. Mais, il lui avait fait une promesse. Leur amour était pur et véritable. Rien ne pourrait vraiment les séparer. Alors à ce moment là, il lui avait offert un miroir. Avec celui-ci il purent discuter ensemble même en étant dans deux mondes différents. Ce miroir magique leur empêché de s'oublier. Mais le prince ignorait la totalité du pouvoir de la glace. La distance devenait insupportable pour la jeune fille qui commençait à pleurer l'absence de son cher et tendre. Alors un jour elle se mit à prier de pouvoir aller le voir à travers se miroir qui leur permettait de maintenir leur amour. Elle le désira si fort que soudain, mue par leur véritable amour, une chemin se créa partant du miroir. La jeune fille s'y risquant fut aspirée par un tourbillon scintillant. Elle ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que quand se relevant, son beau prince était là incrédule face à elle. Grâce à ce miroir ils purent vivre leur amour pleinement sans contrainte de la limite de leurs monde. Le véritable amour était plus fort que n'importe quelle barrière."

Reposant le livre Belle avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était une si belle histoire, elle lui faisait remonter tant de souvenir avec sa défunte mère.

Se redressant de son lit elle se hâta de retourner dans la salle où elle avait aperçut tant de miroir plus tôt dans la journée. Il se pouvait que Rumple le possède. Il avait tan de chose. Et elle avait le sentiment au fond d'elle que ce miroir de l'amour n'était pas qu'une invention.

Le livre dans une main elle chercha les caractéristiques de la glace pour pouvoir la reconnaître dans le tas devant elle. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes elle finit par en dénicher un qui lui ressemblait fortement.

Glissant au sol épuisée par toutes ses recherches elle le contempla espérant qu'il les aiderait. Car si elle avait trouvé le support pour voyager elle n'était pas certaine qu'il fonctionnerait. Car il marchait au véritable amour. Et si elle c'était avouée être attirée par son maître , était-ce réciproque ? Était-ce sincère des deux côtés ? Était-ce vrai ? Encore tant de questions à résoudre! Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre pour pouvoir l'observer de ses propres yeux. Elle devait affronter directement son maître en lui soumettant son idée. Le cœur battant, stressée de ce qu'elle allait faire elle se mit à sa recherche, espérant de tout son coeur que le miroir fonctionnerait.

_Fin du flash back._

_Le miroir de l'amour ? fit Rumple incrédule alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer que c'était cela qu'était ce miroir.

_C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas marché quand vous l'avez utilisé, expliqua-t-elle ... il fonctionne au véritable amour, fit-elle rougissante.

Rumple était incrédule. Mais que lui racontait-elle? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à cette solution qui n'en était pas une .

_Vous semblez complètement convaincu de ce que vous racontez Dearie... fit-il les sourcils froncés.

_Oui j'y crois Rumple ! Je ne vous aurait pas soumit l'idée sinon ! Je ne tiens pas à vous faire de vos espoirs sur votre fils ! fit-elle quelques peu remontée qu'il ne la croit pas.

Pour lui ça lui paraissait impossible.

_Bien, certes une telle chose pourrait exister. Mais vous semblez avoir oublié une partie importante dans l'histoire Dearie... le véritable amour .. or personne ne m'aime .. et je n'ai...

Le coeur de Belle c'était mit à battre furieusement aux mots de son maître alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait lui révéler. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. C'est la bouche sèche qu'elle prononça le coupant dans sa tirade.

_C'est faut, je vous aime Rumplestiltskin...

Elle le fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il était là devant elle à quelques dizaines de centimètres assit sur son tabouret. Elle vit les lèvres de son maîtres s'ouvrir alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

_Pardon ? fit-il doucement.

_Je vous aimes Rumple, répétât-elle clairement sans baisser son regard.

Elle rougie furieusement voyant les prunelles de son maître la scruter au fur de ses mots. Il ouvrit la bouche incrédule, n'y croyant sûrement pas. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et ne savait comment il allait réagir.

Elle l' était ce arrivé ? Comment cela était-il possible . On ne pouvait pas ... non pas pour lui . On ne pouvait rien ressentir pour lui. Le miroir fut oublié. Son esprit était juste complètement perdu.

_Non .. murmura-t-il secouant la tête. Non c'est impossible. Personne ne peut...

Elle le vit paniqué. Il n'avait jamais cru en lui. Alors doucement elle s'agenouilla devant lui, au niveau de ses yeux, le souffle court les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle devait lui prouver que c'était vrai mais n'avait aucune idée de comment lui montrer. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, n'avait pas crié que ce n'était pas son cas. Peut être y avait-il espoir. Elle ne savait pas. Son esprit devenait floue par les sentiments qu'elle c'était avouée à voix haute en même temps qu'à son maître.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Elle plongea dans ses yeux y voyant tant de doutes. Doucement ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules alors que son regard dérivé sur les lèvres de son maîtres. Ses lèvres que secrètement elle avait rêvé de frôler, qu'elle avait voulu goûter... sans s'en rendre compte elle combla encore un peu la distance entre eux.

Rumple ne vit pas ce qui se passait, il y avait juste Belle, si près, Belle qui emplissait ses pensées. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proche ... Soudain un masse douce et chaude se posa sur ses lèvres. Son coeur battit chamade. Que lui arrivait-il ? Belle était-elle en train de .. l'embrasser ? C'était si ... agréable qu'il se permit de fermer les yeux et de savourer. Mais son esprit revint au galop et il se détacha vivement se relevant renversant son rouet au passage. Il était perdu, mais une chose était sur on ne pouvait l'aimer. Son coeur battait encore follement dans sa cage thoracique . Un million de sentiment et ressentit virevoltant dans sa tête alors que sa raison essayait de les taire. Il ne pouvait pas , ne pouvait laisser faire . Il était le Dark One.

Haletant, il fuya son regard alors qu'elle venait de se relever et c'était à nouveau postée devant lui.

Ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Alors que ses lèvres c'étaient déposées sur celle de son maître, une chose extraordinaire c'était produit. Une chose que seul le véritable amour aurait pu vaincre. La malédiction de son maître c'était estompée sous leur baisé. Le coeur de Belle battait chamade. Il l'aimait. Malgré sa réaction, il l'aimait. Elle l'avait suivi. Tout était gagné . Elle avait eu raison d'y croire.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot il jeta :

_Allez vous en Belle.

_Non ! Fit-elle .

Elle savait que se ne serait chose facile de lui faire avouer.

_Vous allez retrouver votre fils ! assurât-elle.

_Foutaise ! siffla-t-il la pointant du doigt. Je le retrouverais mais à ma manière !

Il se désigna ,sa voix repartant dans les aiguë.

_Écoutez moi Rumple ! fit elle élevant la voix . J'avais raison ! True Love...

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas , criant toujours il l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'elle comprenne bien, la secouant quelque peu sous les émotions qui le traversait et qu'il n'arrivait à discerner et contrôler.

_Parce que personne, personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer . Jamais !

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et siffla elle aussi .

_Je vous aime Rumple ! Vraiment ! Et vous m'aimez aussi ! Pourquoi le cacher !

_Foutaises ! répliqua une fois de plus le Dark one. Taisez vous !

Il fut prit de tremblement, une partie de lui voulait croire que cela puisse être possible. Il voulait l'aimer, il voulait qu'elle l'aime.

Belle soupira fortement , énervé.

_Vous n'êtes pas possible Rumplestiltskin , c'est sous vos yeux et vous ne le voyez pas ! Vous etes têtue ! Vous pouvez etre aimé !

Elle avait du caractère à lui tenir tête , elle semblait elle aussi hors d'elle .

_Comment pouvez vous en etre si sur ! Moi je ne vous aimes pas !

Mais sa voix trembla sous ses mots et Belle ne le crut pas .De toute manière elle avait eu confirmation de leur véritable amour.

_Vous m'aimez, assura-t-elle doucement.

_C'est faut, fit-il plus stable.

_Le baisé à prouvé le contraire! attaqua-t-elle .

_Le baisé n'a rien prouvé du tout ! Ce n'était qu'un simple rapide effleurement.

Un effleurement qui lui avait fait ressentir tant de choses, laissant une marque brûlante sur ses lèvres. Il se sentit soudainement rougir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Heureusement pour lui , ça peau verdâtre le masqua.

Belle secoua la tête un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

_Vous n'avez pas vue, sourit-elle.

_Voir quoi ? Il n'y a rien à voir !

Il la vit sourire de nouveau.

_Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ! refit-il courroucé.

_True Love, répétât-elle, Le baisé du véritable amour..

Rumple fronça les sourcils.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai rien ressenti de tel.

_Oh que si , murmura-t-elle , votre corps à parlé pour vous Rumple . Je l'ai vu. Vous allez revoir votre fils très rapidement.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais qu'avait-elle vue ? Son fils ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Il était encore persuadé ne pas pouvoir être , lui le monstre.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui posant une main sur sa joue.

_Votre malédiction à disparue quelques secondes lors du baisé ,expliqua -t-elle, seule un véritable amour aurait pu faire cela Rumple.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il porta sa main à sa joue inoccupée par Belle.

Elle secoua la tête.

_Embrassez moi Rumple vous verrez que je dit vrai.

_Non... murmura-t-il...

Il devint soudain stoïque ses yeux se voilant. Il la crut sans cela. Soudainement son esprit c'était remit en marche, avait à nouveau été en état de réfléchir. Et tel une vague, un flot d'information avait déferlé en lui . Il aimait sa prisonnière , il aimait Belle , il avait adoré ce baisé , adoré ce qu'il avait ressentit. Tan de sensations nouvelles. Et elle l'aimait, il voyait qu'elle l'aimait, il revit ses gestes, son comportements envers lui depuis son arrivé , elle l'aimait vraiment pour qui il était. Elle avait découvert son véritable lui . Caché si profondément que même lui s'en était perdu. Il venait de trouver son véritable amour. C'était une déferlante d'émotion qu'il ne savait comment gérer. Mais grâce à tout cela, grâce à elle une fois de plus, il allait réussir sa quête. Elle avait trouvé une solution . Le véritable amour, jamais il ne se serait douté que c'était ce qu'il lui manquait, trop brûlé par son pouvoir. Il allait revoir son fils.

Belle elle fut inquiète sur le cou , il ne bougeait plus semblant ailleurs malgré ses nombreux appels. Il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir l'embrasser. Peut être n'en avait il pas envie mais pourquoi ne plus lui répondre.

Soudain la voix de son maître s'éleva de nouveau.

_Non .. non je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Elle sourit doucement, il n'y avait plus d'animosité dans sa voix , elle était juste claire , c'était une constatation , il repensait seulement à ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle s'approcha et posa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue qu'elle avait retiré.

_Je vous assure que c'est vrai Rumple.

Son regard sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se posa sur celui de Belle.

_Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit.

_J'ignore comment cela m'est arrivé aussi .Mais c'est là .

Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne qui était posé sur la joue de Rumple. Un frisson la parcouru. C'était si rare qu'il la touche.

_Comment pouvez vous m'aimer... murmura-t-il... je ne suis pas un homme ...

_C'est ainsi, fit-elle sur le même ton, plongée dans ses yeux. Et vous êtes un homme, je l'ai toujours vu. J'ai toujours vu le bon en vous.

Rumple baissa les yeux, comment une telle femme pouvait-elle exister ?

_C'est si soudain , murmura-t-il.

Belle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

_Ne le rejetez pas Rumple , ne rejetez pas ce sentiment.

Ses mots furent souffler sur la joue du Dark One, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa deuxième main vint se poser sur l'autre joue de Rumple qui lui était en train de relever doucement son visage vers elle la sentant sur lui.

_Que faites-vous? murmura-t-il leurs yeux se croisant.

Ce bleu si profond qui le faisait se perdre.

La bouche de Belle s'entrouvrit quelques peut découvrant la profondeur des yeux de son maître qui n'exprimaient que sincérité pour le moment. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent doucement. Elle ne prit pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Mue par un instinct réciproque, par cette proximité et leurs désirs refoulés, la distance les séparant disparue doucement. Doucement leurs leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se frôler,puis fusionner tendrement. Se fut doux, intense, pure et si .. sincère.

Ensembles ils fermèrent les paupières se laissant aller dans ce baisé non prémédité. Les sensations ressentit furent indescriptibles. Cela semblait correspondre à tout . Répondre à tout. Des papillons s'élevèrent dans le ventre du Dark One alors que Belle sentit les écailles de son maître disparaître sous ses doigts. Sa peau était douce , elle ne désirait que le caresser. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que les leurs étaient encore jointe.

Le true Love kiss ... un moment si indescriptible. Une chose si forte que même la magie du Dark One ne pouvait vaincre.

Rumple arrivait à peine à penser, c'était si bon .Il n'aurait jamais rêvé d'une telle chose. Jamais douté que ça lui arriverait ... et pourtant ! Mais son esprit était toujours là et malgré lui -car il fallait bien l'avouer, les lèvres de la petite Belle était une terrible tentation à délaisser- il se détacha d'elle.

_Non Belle, murmura-t-il lâchant ses lèvres mais toute fois ne s'éloignant pas.

Il secoua doucement la tête, toujours à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Belle rouvrit les yeux ne comprenant pas, enlevant ses mains de lui. Elle découvrit la figure de son maître à moitié recouverte d'écailles, le reste laissant place à une peau humaine bien découverte. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit .

Rumple comprit ce qu'elle voyait et c'est pour cela qu'il avait interrompu le baisé. Portant sa main à son visage il sentit la même chose que Belle. Il lu l'incompréhension dans le regard de sa gouvernante .

_Je ne peux pas Belle. Je ne peux vous embrasser...

Il la vit froncer les sourcils alors que ses yeux ne se détachaient de sa peau humaine.

_Je ne peux abandonner mes pouvoirs, avoua-t-il.

Non il ne pouvait pas c'était trop fort pour lui , trop dur ... impensable.

La frustration et la colère prirent place dans le regard de Belle.

_Voyons Rumple !

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui se recula de quelques centimètres. Cesserai-t-elle un jour de lui tenir ainsi tête . Sûrement que non , c'est aussi ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle.

_Rumple vous allez vivre dans un monde sans magie dans quelques jours ! Oui quelques jours avant de retrouver votre fils ! Parce que vous m'aimez et que ce fichue miroir va fonctionner ! Alors vous aller l'abandonner, cette magie ! Vous n'allez pas avoir le choix ! Autant le faire toute de suite le temps de ..

Elle réfléchie et sourit malicieusement.

_Vous y habituer ! Vous l'avez depuis si longtemps que vous allez être complètement déboussolé j'en suis sure ! Et puis avouez que ce n'est pas une façon désagréable de la perdre votre satané magie !

Belle rougie fortement à ses derniers propos .

Rumple lui fut impressionné par tant de ... ténacité de sa part. Elle était maléfique... et magnifique. Ça ne l'attiré que plus. Et qu'est ce que c'est petites rougeurs étaient désirable !

Il lui sourit franchement et rigola quelque peu.

_Vous êtes obstinée Dearie, sourit-il, et il est vrai que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il vit sa main monter vers la joue de Belle sans vraiment le contrôler et se poser sur sa joue.. si chaude si douce ...

Il soupira doucement et détourna le regards.

_Mais je ne peux pas .. je n'y arriverais pas ... pas dans ce monde où j'ai tant … d' ennemis et tant vécu ainsi ... Et puis ..

Il se tourna vers elle.

_Maintenant que nous avons un moyen plus rapide pour retrouver Baelfire... je suppose que je dois tenir ma part du Deal ... je vais avoir besoin de tout mes pouvoirs pour arracher la malédiction à l'Evil Queen... sans oublier de la détruire...

Belle avait complètement zappé ce détail sur le moment . Il avait raison.

_Oui bien sur , il n'ai pas question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au peuple.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence alors qu'ils étaient encore assez proche. Mais ce ne fut pas gênant. Belle sourit.

_Est ce vraiment arrivé ? demanda-telle n'en revenant pas.

_Apparemment, fit-il avec un petit mouvement caractéristique de son personnage mais point pour se moquer, il était heureux étonnamment.

_Et j'en suis le premiers surprit, sourit-il doucement.

Après un dernier regard pour sa Belle , il se détourna et remit son rouet debout.

Belle resta là à l'observer, quelque peu rêveuse.

S'installant à nouveau à sa roue, il tourna le regard vers elle.

_Merci Belle, pour tout, avoua-t-il.

Puis il se mit à filer comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais cette fois ci ce n'était plus de sombre pensées qui l'animait mais un futur plus joyeux avec en premier plan, son fils et sa douce Belle.

Bientôt une nouvelle aventure s'écrirait pour eux.

Voili voilou , j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre , j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions que je ressentait en l'imaginant !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people,

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Merci beaucoup à amanda-dream

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Réparer ses erreurs.**

_Que faites-vous ? questionna Belle entrant doucement dans le laboratoire de Rumplestiltskin.

Celui-ci était calme, concentré assit à la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une plume dans la main et un parchemin devant lui il fixait le globe blanc où la Terre figurait ainsi que la localisation de son fils.

Entendant Belle arriver, il tourna la tête vers elle, souriant.

_Je reproduit la carte pour ma quête, je ne suis pas sur que le globe fonctionne là bas si je l'emmène. Je veux être sur de retrouver Baelfire. Il me faut donc une carte conventionnelle, expliqua-t-il.

Se tournant à nouveau vers son travail, il continua son dessin.

Belle, elle, se rapprocha de lui venant se poster à ses côtés, observant ce qu'il faisait. Elle était étonnée de la fiabilité du dessin. Il se débrouillait très bien et c'était assez représentatif de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, malgré que le support soit une sphère.

_Vous dessinez bien, murmura-t-elle découvrant une nouvelle chose de lui.

_Baelfire était plus doué, se contenta-t-il de répondre repensant à son fils.

C'était douloureux, mais bientôt ils seraient à nouveau réunit.

Elle fut comblée qu'il lui parle à nouveau de lui, de sa vie d'avant.

Elle s'assit sur la table aux côtés des travaux de son maître, l'observant tout en partant dans ses pensées.

Voila quelques jours que les révélations avaient été faites. Et d'une certaine manière beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Bien sur pas sur leur proximité. Celle-ci restait raisonnable et polie. Ils avaient eu un moment intime avec le True Love Kiss... mais ils se connaissaient à peine réellement, la relation servante/maître demeurait quelque peu.

Si les baisés n'étaient pas de mise, il en était autre pour les moments passés ensemble. En fait ... ils étaient très souvent dans la même pièce ces temps ci, à se lancer de petits sourires, ou regards, qui avaient été discret, hésitant au début .. puis en à peine quelques jours tellement plus naturel . Peut être leurs longues conversations au coin du feu, à la bibliothèque ou lors des repas y étaient pour quelque chose !

Rumple avait finit par lâcher prise et se révéler un peu plus à Belle qui ne désirait qu'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et elle, avait enfin des réponses. Il lui avait parlé un peu de son passé, sans jamais entrer dans les détails mais parlant de son fils, comment il avait voulu le sauver et de ses débuts en Ténébreux. Certes pas tout les moments étaient joyeux.. ces derniers étant même plutôt rare, mais Belle aimé en apprendre sur lui. Elle avait eu raison , il y avait beaucoup de bon en lui et il avait été un jour totalement l'homme qu'elle voyait transparaître. Ou plutôt l'homme avec qui elle vivait ces derniers jours ! Rumple n'était plus le même envers elle. Elle en était heureuse.

Ainsi l'ambiance du château n'avait jamais été si conviviale et joyeuse, les préparatifs battant leurs pleins pour le départ imminent. Rumple lui n'avait jamais était de si bonne humeur depuis tant d'années. L'espoir de revoir son fils prochainement se ressentait. Ça le rendait tellement plus guilleret.

Rumple finit par sortir Belle de ses pensées. Il venait de terminer sa carte et était posté devant elle la tenant devant lui attendant son avis. Qui aurait cru que le Dark One demande un jour son avis à quelqu'un sur quelque chose qu'il aurait fait ? Belle avait tout changé en lui.

Relevant la tête elle lui sourit.

_Je suis étonnée ,débuta-t-elle.

Rumple fronça les sourcils.

_De quoi donc Dearie ? fit sa voix aiguë.

_Que vous n'ayez pas utilisé votre magie. Ainsi vous commencez à vous entraîner ? rigola-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Rumple secoua la tête.

_Je vais rendre une petite visite à notre cher Reine dans la soirée. Il me faut la totalité de mes pouvoirs pour finir notre Deal. J'économise en quelque sorte, pour être assez puissant pour ... réparer mes erreurs.

La bouche de Belle s'entrouvrit. Réparer ses erreurs... il en avait conscience.. il était quelqu'un de bon .

Elle finit par sourire attrapant la carte dans ses mains.

_Moi je trouve que vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé et que ces pouvoirs son superflues. Vous n'en avez pas besoin , c'est magnifique ,fit-elle parlant de la carte.

Elle le lui redonna.

_Merci, fit-il simplement.

Récupérant son du il alla la ranger dans une sacoche où il rangeait ce qu'il voulait mener dans l'autre monde. Ils ne devaient emmener que ce qui était utile . Ne pas s'encombrer. En effet, Rumple ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre là bas ni comment ils allaient se déplacer pour trouver Bae. Donc impossible de marcher s'ils amenaient la moitié du château ! Déjà la carte était prête. C'était une bonne chose.

Belle était au courant et quand il eu finit son petit manège et qu'il revint vers elle, elle demanda.

_Quelle est la suite ? Qu'avez vous prévu d'emmener ?

Pour sa part, il lui avait demandé si elle désirait apporter quelque chose avec eux. Mais elle n'avait su que répondre elle n'avait aucun bien ici. Elle lui avait répondu en rigolant que seul ses livres aurait pu etre utile mais qu'elle ne pouvait tous les mener dans un sac ! Rumple avait dit qu'il avait pensé à en créer un où la taille serait si extensible qu'ils auraient pu mener ce que bon leur semblait. Belle avait sourit ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et pour une fois qu'il se servait de sa magie pour le bien. Mais malheureusement il avait avoué ne pas être sur de ce qui serait apparue à leurs pieds dans ce nouveau monde si la magie n'y marchait pas et que le sac retrouvait sa taille initiale. Les objets accumulés auraient du être abandonné sur place et donc inutile .

Ils se retrouvaient donc avec seulement une petite sacoche et la perpétuelle question de ces derniers temps : qu'est ce qui leur serait vraiment utile ?

_L'amour , fit-il malicieux alors qu'il était posté à moins d'un mètre d'elle lui souriant.

Sur le coup Belle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que lui pensait à elle et rougit. Bien sur c'était absurde il n'allait pas la mettre dans un sac !

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Rumple en comprenant les pensées de Belle . Bien sur il la mènerait, plus question de la laisser avec les derniers événements, il ne voulait pas la perdre même s'il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait ni si cela serait dangereux.

Mais là il pensait à sa fiole ... l'unique vide ... absente de son étagère ... celle qu'il pouvait enfin remplir .. et de ses propres gênes. De son propre véritable amour.

Doucement il s'avança vers Belle, ce qui ne la fit que plus rougir étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas si proche d'ordinaire.

Doucement il tendit sa main vers elle, le pou de Belle s'affolant et lui se sentant aussi rougir. Il n'était pas ainsi entreprenant d'ordinaire avec elle. Pourtant il n'allait rien faire de spécial.

Doucement ses doigts effleurèrent la chevelure de Belle alors que leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Doucement il enfonça sa main dedans et la fit glisser sur toute la longueur des cheveux de Belle, profitant pleinement de la sensation et de la douce odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait. Belle aussi savoura le moment bien qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

Rumple lui sourit à nouveau malicieusement alors qu'il retirait sa main et présenta ses deux doigts enserrant un cheveux de Belle devant celle -ci.

Belle cligna des paupières deux fois reprenant ses esprits. Il avait fait tout ça pour obtenir un de ses cheveux ?

L'interrogation du se lire dans son esprit car Rumple reprit la parole s'éloignant quelque peu.

_Le dernier ingrédient qu'il me manquait !

_Le dernier ingrédient pour quoi ? fit-elle fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas . Pourquoi quelque chose lui appartenant à elle ?

Rumple rigola secouant la tête.

_Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tant assénez il y a quelques jours que le véritable amours nous unissait ?

Il attrapa une fiole vide et la secoua devant les yeux de Belle.

Elle comprit et écarquilla les yeux .

_Vous voulez mettre notre amour en bouteille ?

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse le rire cristallin du Dark One qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

Descendant de sa table elle le rejoignit pour voir ce qu'il fabriqué.

Il attrapa un de ses propre cheveux, puis doucement le laissa glisser dans la fiole. Il fit de même pour le cheveux de Belle et mit la fiole entre eux pour lui permettre de voir le phénomène si extraordinaire et unique de ses propres yeux. Ceux de Rumple brillait par cette nouvelle réussite . Réussite une fois de plus grâce à Belle . Elle semblait être devenu indispensable !

Alors qu'ils fixaient leurs mèches de cheveux, doucement elles se mirent à briller et commencèrent à se mouvoir.

La bouche de Belle s'entrouvrit doucement devant le spectacle .

Les deux brins finirent par s'enlacer et flotter dans la fiole ... magiquement .. pourtant Rumple n'avait fait que les glisser dedans sans rien d'autre . Belle déglutit. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Était-ce ...?

_L'amour est le plus fort des pouvoirs. Il y a même quelque chose de magique dedans vous ne trouvez pas Belle ?

Il sourit et caressa la fiole comme un bien précieux.

_Si , murmura-t-elle, et oui bien plus fort que votre magie ! rigola-t-elle pensant à leur baisé. C'est magnifique, fit-elle absorbée par le contenue de la fiole.

D'autant plus que c'était eux à l'intérieur... et leur véritable amour était une fois de plus complètement prouvé. Aucun des deux ne pouvait le réfuter !

Rumple finit par aller placer la fiole dans la sacoche. Mais pour Belle quelque chose clochait.

_A quoi cela va vous servir ? Et encore plus là bas , si il n'y a pas de magie je ne vois pas ce que vous pourrez en tirer Rumple.

_Je n'ai pas de certitude, répondit-il franchement.

Effectivement il n'en avait aucune concernant ce monde excepté la présence de son fils.

_Mais il s'agit de la magie de l'amour pas vraiment de magie comme ..

Il fit son petit geste caractéristique.

_Et puis le véritable amour existe sûrement là bas aussi. En ce qui concerne pour quoi cela va me servir … Je l'ignore pour le moment mais c'est la plus puissante des magies... Je suppose que cela nous servira dans le besoin.

Belle avait finit par laisser tranquille Rumple dans ses préparatifs de leurs voyages et était partit préparer le repas du midi. Elle n'oubliait pas ses tâches bien que Rumplestiltskin ne lui ai plus donné d'ordre depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Mais pour elle, cuisiner n'avait jamais été une contrainte. Elle aimait ça. Puis il fallait bien qu'ils mangent ! Ce n'est pas Rumplestiltskin qui allait leurs faire de bon petits plats! Pensant à cela elle c'était mise à rire toute seule dans la grande cuisine et pourquoi pas ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais demandé de lui montrer ses talents culinaire. En y pensant elle aurait aimé voir cela! C'était une idée à garder pour plus tard !

Ainsi ils étaient maintenant assis à la grande table du salon , dégustant leur repas.

Rumple finit par prendre la parole, quelque chose lui trottant en tête depuis quelques jours.

_Comment avez vous trouvé ce moyen de partir Dearie ? Alors que j'étais persuadé ne rien avoir ici !

Belle sourit doucement , le regardant de sous ses cils.

_Une histoire que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais enfant. Je m'en suis souvenue soudainement en voyant tout vos miroirs.

Rumple ouvrit quelques peu la bouche .

_Une histoire seulement...

Elle rigola.

_Et oui les livres servent beaucoup ! Qui aurait cru que ce qui m'émerveillais gamine aurait un jour permit à un homme de retrouver son bonheur perdu.

_Vous m'êtes décidément indispensable Belle , avoua-t-il.

_Je n'ai pas fait grand chose... juste me rappeler.. vous possédiez déjà le miroir.

_Quand bien même sans vous il n'aurait jamais été découvert..

Belle lui sourit simplement et ils reprirent leurs repas.

_Et .. et quand partons nous ? demanda Belle.

_Le plus tôt possible, répondit-il.

Belle hocha la tête , c'était légitime de sa part , cela faisait si longtemps qu'il recherchait son fils.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer la malédiction et la détruire et tout sera prêt. La première partit sera régler ce soir assez facilement.

Il sourit malicieusement, il n'avait aucune crainte sur sa réussite envers la reine.

_Mais détruire la malédiction va être plus difficile .. et me demander beaucoup de magie. J'espère pouvoir partir demain tout de même.

Belle écarquilla les yeux.

_De..Demain ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à si tôt, à changer de monde dès le lendemain.

_Un problème ? fit Rumple quelques peut inquiet haussant un sourcil.

_Oh non aucun mais je ne m'attendais pas à si tôt.

_Rien ne sert de traîner si tout est prêt.

_Vous avez raison, demain c'est très bien.

Elle lui sourit.

_Et donc .. à quoi devons nous nous attendre pour demain ? demanda-t-elle.

_Je l'ignore, fit-il sincèrement.

Belle fit une petite mou, il était quelque peu effrayant de ne rien savoir d'où ils se rendraient. Ce monde serait-il si différent du leurs. A quel types de changements devaient-ils s'attendre ? Parlaient-ils la même langue là bas ? Si ce n'était pas le cas comment feraient-ils ? Le doute la prit mais elle avait hâte d'un autre côté. Elle savait que ce départ serait l'aventure de sa vie.

_Vous ne savez vraiment rien de ce monde Rumple ? Je n'ai quasiment rien trouvé dans les livres.

_Il y a peu de récit en effet. J'ai un jour été dans un monde semblable parait-il. La vie y était ... différente, fit-il fronçant les sourcils se rappelant.

La rencontre avec le Frankenstein lui revint en mémoire.

_Le monde sans couleur... c'était tellement étrange ... mais je ne pense pas que Bae soit dans un tel endroit. Je penses que la ressemblance s'effectue par rapport aux inventions .

_Aux inventions? questionna Belle.

_Je ne sais pas il y avait, par exemple, ce qu'ils appelaient l'électricité ... une sorte de substances que nous n'avons pas ici ... Cela remplaçait les torches et les bougies ... Ou encore j'ai pu apercevoir une étrange façon qu'ils avaient de se déplacer.. des sortes de carrosses avec ce qu'il appelaient des moteurs. Nul besoin de chevaux ou de magie. Une sorte d'autre époque .. plus avancé que nous. Je penses que nous allons être quelque peu déboussolé Dearie.

Belle l'écoutait émerveillée par ce qu'il lui racontait, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout. Une époque plus avancé ? A quoi cela correspondait-il concrètement ?

_Ce n'est rien , j'ai hâte de découvrir tout cela .

Elle lui sourit .

_J'ai bien eu raison d'accepter cette offre , je vais enfin avoir ce que je désirais tant.

_De l'aventure ? rigola-t-il . Oh oui je penses que vous aurez votre dose Belle.

Le repas continua, discutant tranquillement du voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre, imaginant tout deux diverses choses sur ce monde inconnu.

Rumple avait laissé Belle à ses occupations toute l'après midi. Il avait besoin de ce concentrer pour les derniers préparatifs ou plutôt son travail qu'il devrait faire dans la nuit. Cela serait épuisant .. ça le viderait complètement de ses pouvoirs. C'était d'une par pour cela qu'il avait besoin de partir le plus tôt possible de ce monde. Faible .. il ne pourrait contrer une attaque.. Surtout si ça ruse contre Régina ne fonctionnait pas longtemps ...

Regina... The Evil Queen ... son apprenti ... une redoutable sorcière mais encore très influençable. Il n'aurait pas de mal à récupérer son bien.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'heure de partir, avertissant Belle , il disparut dans un nuage de fumé violette et se rendit au château de la méchante Reine.

_Bonsoir majesté , fit sa voix de haut perché alors qu'il venait d'atterrir sur le trône de la Reine, assit négligemment.

Le masque était à nouveau en place, ce masque qui avait quasiment disparue ces derniers jours. Mais là pas de place pour cela. Non c'était le Dark One le vrai qui était là. Le sourire moqueur en place, il regarda la reine se tourner vers lui , un regard étonné, ils n'avaient point prévu de ce rencontrer. Le rire moqueur de Rumplestiltskin s'éleva dans la pièce vide fier de son entré .

_Rumplestiltskin , fit-elle se reprenant, que me vaut votre visite tardive ?

Le sourire de Rumple s'agrandit moqueur.

Malgré ce faux air qu'il se donnait au fond il savait qu'il n'était pas ici pour s'amuser.. non il était là pour une raison plus précise.. un Deal qu'il devait à sa douce... à sa Belle qui avait tout chamboulé en lui .

Il était là pour réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

A suivre!


End file.
